


Нет никакого дома

by Darts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон — врач в психиатрической клинике, а Шерлок — его пациент. Ретеллинг книги/фильма "Планета КА-ПЭКС".</p><p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой Игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет никакого дома

_«Это не было особым случаем»,_ — написал Джон Уотсон, медленно выводя каждую букву. 

_«Пациент Ш обладал распространенным набором симптомов: галлюцинации, ложные воспоминания, навязчивые идеи, бред, гиперактивность, апатия, амнезия. За годы пребывания в психиатрических клиниках пациенту Ш ставили диагнозы: шизофрения, маниакальный психоз, психопатия, аутизм. Проведенные диагностики и дальнейшее наблюдение не смогло подтвердить ни один из этих диагнозов._

_Два месяца назад пациент Ш был переведен в психиатрическую клинику Бродсли, где я был назначен его лечащим врачом. В связи с особенностями поведения пациенту был назначен испытательный срок с возможностью остаться в клинике в случае, если лечение окажется эффективным. Следующим пунктом назначения после Бродсли предполагалась клиника Эйсид-хаус для неизлечимых больных._

_Основной установкой пациента было утверждение, что он представитель внеземной расы, занимающий человеческое тело. Пациент Ш заявил, что прибыл на Землю для исследований»._

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел в окно. Солнце садилось. Встряхнув ручку, Джон склонился над тетрадью и дописал:

_«По истечении испытательного срока пациент Ш покинул клинику. Как его лечащий врач, я хочу сделать следующее заявление»._

Джон глубоко вздохнул и вывел последнюю строчку. Он надавил на бумагу слишком сильно, так, что с обратной стороны страницы появились выпуклости, зеркально отражающие написанное. Джон провел по ним кончиком пальца, прежде чем встать из-за стола.

Он оставил тетрадь открытой, как и окно. Последние лучи солнца наполнили комнату золотым светом, шелестом откликнулись кроны деревьев на внезапный порыв ветра. Джон расправил плечи и вышел из кабинета, чеканя шаг, словно вместо халата на нем была военная форма.

Когда он ушел, ветер смахнул ручку со стола и перевернул страницу.

 

***

 

Первое, что запомнилось Джону, были его глаза. Светлые, полностью бесцветные. Сначала он решил, это линзы или что-то вроде. Потом подумал, что, возможно, нарушение на генетическом уровне. Недостаток меланина в радужке. Такое бывает.

Мужчина сидел в кресле посреди комнаты. Когда Джон вошел, он не обернулся, никак не отреагировал. Не выказал беспокойства, даже когда Джон оказался за его спиной, вне поля зрения. Джон медленно пересек комнату, пользуясь каждой секундой, чтобы запомнить детали. Обдумает он их позже. Пациент сидел в кресле так, словно находился у себя дома. В безопасности. Он выглядел довольно уверенно; кисти рук расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках, плечи были опущены, спина соприкасалась со спинкой кресла. Он не издавал никаких раздражающих звуков, присущих многим другим пациентам, например, страдающим ОКР: ни щелканья языком, ни клацанья зубами, ни постукивания ногтями по подлокотникам. Взгляд пациента был прикован к стене напротив, но, когда Джон занял свое кресло, остановился на его лице. Тогда Джон и заметил странный цвет его глаз.

— Здравствуйте, Ш, — сказал Джон негромко. Мужчина глядел, не моргая. Джон представился, сказал несколько необходимых слов о целях сегодняшней встречи, но реакции не последовало. Это не было похоже на ступор или намеренное враждебное игнорирование. Скорее, Ш выглядел… скучающим.

Он не казался опасным, но Джон привык не верить первому впечатлению. Он взглянул на запястья Ш. Широкие розовые следы. Такие остаются от смирительных ремней на кровати, если затянуть их недостаточно туго.

— Итак, вы утверждаете, что прилетели к нам с планеты 221, — сказал Джон. Ш моргнул, наконец, медленно, как рептилия.

— А вы утверждаете, что врач-психиатр. Это интересно: хирург и психиатр в одном флаконе. Вы переквалифицировались, когда вернулись с войны. Хотя могли бы вернуться в хирургию — ваш перемежающийся тремор был психосоматическим, и вы от него избавились достаточно быстро. Но, полагаю, была веская причина податься в психиатрию. Что-то вроде: «С меня достаточно крови и мертвых тел». Человеческие сантименты.

Его голос звучал совсем буднично и показался вдруг Джону смутно знакомым. 

— Как вы… нет.— Джон покачал головой. Очевидная провокация. У Джона еще будет время выяснить, кто сообщил Ш детали его биографии. — Вы знаете, где вы находитесь?

— Я знаю строение вашего ДНК, все цифры числа Пи, состав грунта в любой точке земного шара, поименно всех композиторов XVIII-XXI веков, координаты крупнейших военных баз стран «Большой восьмерки», этапы трупного окоченения, химические формулы большинства известных лекарств, последовательность движений в танце, семь видов боевых искусств, характеристики всего существующего на сегодняшний день огнестрельного оружия, двести сортов табака и девять иностранных языков, в том числе язык программирования. 

Джон поднял бровь. Мужчина отвернулся, вдруг потеряв к нему интерес.

— Да, — сказал он хмуро, — я знаю, что нахожусь в психиатрической клинике Бродсли, Англия. Мне также известно, что вы — Джон Уотсон, мой новый лечащий врач. Впрочем, вы еще можете передумать.

— А вы хотите, чтобы я передумал?

— А вы? — Ш отбил подачу. Он провел пальцем по подлокотнику, потом снова взглянул на Джона своими бесцветными глазами. Подался вперед, согнувшись пополам. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Никакой угрозы в голосе. Предельно нейтральная фраза.

— Может быть опасно.

Джон вышел из комнаты и поспешил вниз по коридору, засунув руки глубоко в карманы халата. Сара ждала его снаружи и теперь поспешила следом. 

— Ну? Что скажешь? — спросила она. 

— Интересно. И он не выглядит буйным.

— Он тебя очаровал!

— Что? — Джон даже притормозил. Сара победоносно улыбнулась, кивнула, тряхнув волосами. 

— Он тебя очаровал, это нормально. Такое уже случалось с его предыдущими докторами. Не позволяй ему тобой манипулировать.

— Я еще не сказал, что беру его дело, — возразил Джон ворчливо. Сара наморщила лоб.

— Кого ты обманываешь?

— И действительно. Знаешь, что меня больше всего зацепило? — Они продолжили путь вниз по лестнице, в холл, где сплетались голоса множества пациентов. — Он знал все обо мне. Такие вещи, которые невозможно угадать. 

— Это его обычный трюк. Мы провели в одной комнате около минуты, и он уже выдал мне все про неудачное замужество.— Сара помахала рукой без кольца. 

— Это просто. Медсестры до сих пор сплетничают, он мог услышать от кого-нибудь.

— Тогда поговори со Стэмфордом, его куратором. Майк расскажет тебе больше про всякие чудеса. Этот пришелец… он просто ходячий цирк. Скучно тебе с ним не будет.

Сара развернулась и зашагала к одной из пациенток, как обычно, прерывая разговор на середине. Джон посмотрел ей вслед. О чем она знала, о чем догадывалась? Они были друзьями, но Джон не рассказывал ей о том, что кошмары вернулись, что нога снова начала болеть. Не тот уровень доверия. И все-таки казалось совсем не случайным, что именно ему поручают «нескучного» пациента.

«Может быть опасно», — вспомнилось Джону. Забытое чувство поднялось в нем, задрожало глубоко внутри. Словно шепот интуиции, словно тоненький звук, с которым на героя в мультфильме с большой высоты летит рояль. 

 

***

 

— Переодевался в охранника, крал важные документы, взламывал кабинет главного врача, организовывал бунт среди пациентов, пару раз дрался, однажды включил пожарную тревогу посреди ночи, дважды менял лекарства…

— Менялся с кем-то?

— Нет, менял общие. Просто перепутал их между собой, так, что пациенты получили чужие препараты. Хуже всего было с теми, кому прописаны седативные. 

— Он объяснил, зачем это сделал?

— Да. 

Майк Стэмфорд замолчал, весело глядя на Джона сквозь стекляшки очков. Джон наморщил лоб, усмиряя свое нетерпение. Майк любил делать многозначительные паузы. Наконец произнес:

— Ему было скучно.

— Скучно?

— Так он сказал. Ему было скучно.

— Что-нибудь о прошлой жизни?

— Ни снов, ни воспоминаний. Его нашли три года назад бредущим по дороге здесь, на окраине города. Босиком. Ступни были стерты едва ли не до костей. Он сказал, что не чувствует боли.

— Наркотики?

— Чист. Он сказал, что в принципе не способен испытывать боль. — Стэмфорд улыбнулся. — Счастливец, а? 

Джон положил руки на колени, сжимая левую чуть сильнее.

— Выложил про меня все, такие вещи, которые я своему психоаналитику не рассказываю. Если тебе интересно, раздобуду кое-какие записи из предыдущей клиники. 

— Что-то еще? Помимо личного дела и анамнеза?

Стэмфорд смущенно кивнул.

— Ребята делали ставки. Ну и… записывали его достижения. То, как он вычисляет в уме. Как угадывает некоторые вещи. Невероятно. Его способности… — Майк взглянул на Джона искоса, помолчал пару секунд. — Если бы я чуть больше верил в сверхъестественное и чуть меньше знал о психопатологиях… 

Еще одна пауза длиной в минуту.

— Можно подумать, он и впрямь не один из нас.

После чего они засмеялись, оба. Громко и принужденно.

 

***

 

«Вы хотите сказать, что не чувствуете боли? Вообще? Никогда?»

«Вообще. Никогда».

«Чем вы это объясняете?»

«Особенностями физиологии. Мой вид предпочел избавиться от некомфортных ощущений в ходе эволюции».

«Но разве боль не приносит свою пользу? Как сигнал о неполадках в организме, предупреждение об опасности…»

«Для этого мы используем интеллект».

«Хорошо. Но вы сказали, что находитесь в человеческом теле. Люди обычно чувствуют боль».

«Поэтому я и выбрал этого человека».

«Что вы имеете в виду?»

«Вам действительно так важно это узнать?»

«Да. Пожалуйста».

«У этого нет сердца».

«У этого человека?»

«Да».

«Где же его сердце?»

Пауза.

«Выжжено».

Джон выключил диктофон, и тишина в комнате стала просто оглушающей. Он подошел к окну, посмотрел сквозь свое отражение вниз, на блестящую пустую дорогу. Слишком тихий район. Он всегда знал, что такие места не для него. Но квартиру снимать нынче дорогое удовольствие, чтобы выбирать по своим прихотям.

Развернувшись, он зашаркал к столу, чтобы выключить лампу. Потом лег на кровать. Простыни уже остыли. Смятые, они походили на тряпичное мелководье. Джон закрыл глаза, поднес руку с диктофоном ко лбу и нажал на кнопку, чтобы перемотать в начало разговора.

Очередной кошмар. У него есть еще пара часов, прежде чем он сможет заснуть. Лучше заняться работой.

 

***

 

Проблемы начались довольно скоро. Одним утром Джон направлялся к палате Ш и увидел, что дверь в комнату закрыта, что всегда было строго запрещено. Более того: ручка двери яростно дергалась, а дверь вздрагивала от ударов. Джон решил было, что кто-то из пациентов решил подшутить над Ш— тот был не слишком популярен среди местного населения. Но когда Джон повернул ручку, дверь с легкостью распахнулась и из комнаты вылетела санитарка. Она врезалась в Джона всем своим птичьим тщедушным телом, и Джон невольно приобнял ее, удерживая от падения. Джон узнал Мэри Морстен и увидел, что она задыхается от слез.

Оттолкнув его, Мэри побежала прочь по коридору. Задники уродливых больничных сандалий громко шлепали по полу.

Джон ринулся в палату. Он ожидал увидеть что-то ужасное: Мэри была стойкой девушкой и многое повидала за годы работы в клинике, ее было не так-то просто довести до слез. Но Ш просто сидел на кровати, безучастный и равнодушный.

— Что здесь случилось? — спросил Джон. Вышло злее, чем он собирался.

— Небольшая беседа.

— Могу я узнать подробности?

— Просто указал на явное. Не стоит прожигать меня гневным взглядом, доктор Уотсон. 

Больше ничего от Ш добиться не удалось. 

Зато позже Джон выяснил все у Мэри. Сначала он невольно подслушал ее ссору с Ричардом Теннетом. Они были вместе больше года и отлично подходили друг другу: юные, красивые, с какими-то одинаковыми улыбками. Роман не мешал их работе — никаких поцелуев в укромных уголках, флирта на работе. Но в этот раз все было иначе. Джон присел рядом с Робертой: она была пациенткой с ранней деменцией. Сейчас Роберта казалась очень расстроенной. Она сидела на корточках, прислонившись к коридорной стене.

— В домике. Он в домике, — пробормотала она, когда Джон аккуратно коснулся ее локтя. Из открытых дверей палаты доносились резкие голоса.

— И что, ты всерьез собираешься верить инопланетянину? Или все-таки послушаешь, что скажу тебе я?! — почти крикнул Ричард. 

— В комнате отдыха включили телевизор. Ты хочешь посмотреть телевизор, Роберта? — негромко спросил Джон, заглядывая в выпуклые темные глаза. — Может, пойдем прямо сейчас?

— А его шляпа? — с беспокойством спросила женщина.

— Да. С ней все будет в порядке, — заверил Джон, помогая пациентке встать на ноги. Она зашаркала ногами в сторону туалета. Джон убедился, что Роберта не заблудится, и вернулся к палате. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, он встретился глазами с Мэри. Она сидела на расправленной постели, вытирая щеки.

— Мне следовало догадаться. Было слишком хорошо, а со мной не происходит хорошего.

Джон сел рядом. Неловко поискал в карманах — разумеется, у него не было платка. Он понятия не имел, что делать с плачущими женщинами. Но для начала пометил в мысленном списке: иметь при себе платок.

— Я подозревала что-то такое, просто не хотела замечать. А потом этот марсианин… он говорил ужасные вещи. Про Ричарда. И все оказалось правдой. Не понимаю, как я могла не видеть этого.

Джон осторожно обнял Мэри за плечи. «Слишком худая, — подумал отстраненно. — Стоит угостить ее обедом». Несмотря на юный возраст, у Мэри уже была своя трагическая история в прошлом. Ранее замужество, прогрессирующая болезнь — и в свои двадцать семь Мэри оказалась вдовой. Как и Джон, Мэри использовала любой удобный случай, чтобы задержаться на работе как можно дольше. Как и Джон, держалась приветливо, но отстраненно. Возможно, они были родственными душами. 

— Теперь я все думаю, как он узнал. Как он все понял про нас… просто взглянув на меня, — сказала Мэри, прекратив всхлипывать. — Я поменяюсь с кем-нибудь из девочек. Может, возьму пару отгулов. Не хочу его больше видеть.

— Ричарда? Или Ш?

— Их обоих.

Узнав о случившемся, Сара зловеще произнесла:

— Вот оно. Начинается. В предыдущей клинике он натворил дел — скандалы, конфликты, разводы, драки… массовые увольнения. Так что это еще только начало.

— Думаешь, он делает это нарочно? С какой-то целью?

— А ты думаешь, случайно? — Сара покачала головой. — Мне не нужны проблемы, так что не допусти их появления. Присматривай за ним. Если потребуется изолировать — так и поступим. 

— Не думаю, что это пойдет ему на пользу. — Джон вспомнил кое-что важное.— Что-нибудь известно о прошлом? Может, в ходе бесед или…

— Ты ведь читал дело. Его прошлое — открытый космос.

— Он сказал, его сердце выжгли. Я думаю, тут дело в женщине. Надо идти в эту сторону. Свободные ассоциации, гипноз или…

— Ты не первый, Джон, — перебила его Сара насмешливо. — Гипноз, проекции, индивидуальная терапия, групповая терапия, телесно-ориентированная терапия. Торазин, Хлорпомазин, Клозапин, Оланзапин, Арипипразол, Рисперидон, Трифлуоперазин… 

— Хватит, я понял. Все, что можно и что нельзя, с ним уже сделали. И что тогда мне остается?..

— Просто держи его в узде.

— Держи его в узде? — Джон уставился на Сару, высоко подняв брови. Она сделала вид, что смутилась. 

— Послушай, ты не так давно в психиатрии. Можно сказать, еще новичок. А это — безнадежный случай. Два месяца здесь, у нас, в Бродсли— просто отсрочка. После он отправится в Лондонский институт психиатрии, если покажет улучшение, или в Эйсид-хаус, если продолжит создавать проблемы. Все, что требуется от тебя — держать его в узде. Я не говорю, что ты не должен слушать его, строить гипотезы и пробовать новое лечение. Наоборот! Полный вперед, зеленый свет. Если тебе повезет — это будет замечательно. Нет — Ш отправится дальше, а ты получишь нового пациента, конец истории.

Временами Сара вспоминала, что является заведующей отделением, и в ее голосе появлялись покровительственные нотки. «Спасибо за доверие», — выдавил Джон, а в ответ получил непроницаемый взгляд.

 

***

 

Но лучше всего такие взгляды удавались Ш.

— Некоторое время Мэри не сможет появляться, — начал издалека Джон, заглянув к Ш перед сном. Тот лежал, вытянувшись в струнку, на кровати. Меланхолично глядел в потолок. Ответил не сразу, словно набирался сил для простого действия.

— Мэри?

— Та девушка, что убирает у тебя в палате.

— М-м.

— Светлые волосы. Большие глаза. Невысокая.

— Все на одно лицо.

— Все девушки?

— Люди. Так или иначе — не моя сфера.

— И что это должно значить?

Ш не ответил. Смежив ресницы и сложив на груди руки, он продолжил изображать покойника.

— Утром ты сильно расстроил ее, — не сдавался Джон. — Не стоило этого делать.

— Всего лишь сказал правду.

— Правда иногда причиняет боль. Другие люди — они чувствуют боль. Постарайся помнить об этом. 

— Несущественная информация.

Джон глубоко вздохнул.

— Не люблю людей, — поделился вдруг Ш. — Глупые. Громкие. В большинстве своем — злопамятные и бесполезные. Постоянно совершают ошибки.

— Но сегодня ошибку совершил именно ты, — возразил Джон. — Это очень серьезно. Ты знаешь, что через два месяца тебе придется отправиться дальше? И только от тебя зависит, куда именно.

— Да. Я знаю. — Ш открыл глаза, тревожно вглядываясь в потолок. — Я отправляюсь домой.

 

***

 

 

Ш отказывался от еды, и Джону это совсем не нравилось. В то время как все пациенты собирались в столовой клиники, Ш оставался в палате. Он никогда не покидал своей комнаты, если только за ним не приходил санитар, чтобы отвести на лечение. Сара уже упомянула о внутривенном питании — возможно, им придется прибегнуть к этому. Джон знал, что такие настроения для Ш— не редкость. Это было описано в личном деле. «Голодает. Может молчать сутками». Предполагалось биполярное аффективное расстройство — сменяющие друг друга стадии гиперактивности и полной апатии. 

— Есть скучно, — пояснил Ш, когда Джон принес ему завтрак в палату. 

Ш лежал на кровати, скрючившись самым немыслимым образом. Он глядел в одну точку. 

Джон уместил поднос на крохотном прикроватном столике, потом раздвинул шторы. За окном был великолепный солнечный день.

— Очень жаль. Такой завтрак пропадает.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Джон отломил кусочек омлета. По вкусу напоминало пенопласт.

— Расскажи мне про свою планету, — попросил Джон. Отхлебнул немного сока: нужно было перебить вкус омлета во рту. Ш даже не поднял головы от подушки.

— Что именно тебя интересует? Координаты? Населенность? Скорость вращения?

— Например, где вы живете? У тебя был свой дом?

— Разумеется. Ничего примечательного. Миленькое местечко.

— Можешь его описать?

— Не вижу смысла. Это слишком далеко от тебя. Как если бы ты попытался объяснить мне смысл вашей странной игры с воротами. Люди не способны представить вещи, подобных которым никогда не видели.

— Ну, я мог бы попытаться. Стой, погоди… игра с воротами? Футбол? Крикет? Лакросс?

— Не моя сфера.

Джон сделал еще глоток, жестом предложил Ш присоединиться. Тот закрыл глаза. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как спрашивать дальше.

— Твоя семья, должно быть, скучает по тебе, когда ты покидаешь планету?

Ш не ответил.

— Ты часто путешествуешь? 

— На Земле — впервые. — Ш открыл один глаз, чтобы проследить за тем, как Джон роняет помидор-черри с вилки. — Не впечатлен.

— Ну, ты выбрал неподходящее место, чтобы знакомится с планетой.— Джон обвел взглядом комнату. — Я мог бы составить список мест, которые нужно посетить внеземному туристу.

— Не утруждайся. Я отбываю через месяц и двадцать один день. 

— Где ты припарковал свою тарелку? — хмыкнул Джон, но потом понял, что это прозвучало грубо. Он хотел было извиниться, но Ш все равно не понял его: уставился на тарелку из-под омлета, изумленно приподняв брови, а потом снова уткнулся щекой в подушку и прикрыл глаза. 

— Как давно ты к нам прибыл?

— Мое время нелинейно. А с вашим я все время путаюсь. Оно не подчиняется законам логики.

— М-м, сэндвич просто объедение! Оставить тебе половину? — Ш скривился. — Наверное, твоя семья очень обрадуется твоему возвращению, — не сдавался Джон. Ш снова промолчал, и тогда пришлось спросить напрямик:— Ведь у тебя есть семья, Ш?

— Не в твоем понимании. На моей планете каждый сам себе семья. Это случилось в ходе эволюции. Очень удобно — предохраняет от многих ошибок, бережет время. 

— Да и на рождественских подарках можно сэкономить, — улыбнулся Джон. Ш повернулся на спину, щурясь от солнечного света, заливавшего комнату. Джон использовал вилку, чтобы послать солнечный зайчик в путешествие по лицу Ш. Ш приоткрыл рот, будто почувствовав и попытавшись проглотить его. 

— А что насчет подружки? — спросил Джон ровно.

— Уже говорил. Не моя сфера.

— Тогда, может, парень?

Ш распахнул глаза и неловко произнес:

— Я польщен твоим интересом... Но, по-прежнему: не моя сфера.

И Джон решил, что вопросов на сегодня достаточно.

 

***

 

— Послушай… я съел твой завтрак, и мне стыдно, — заявил Джон позже днем, когда Ш пришел к нему в кабинет. — Есть небольшое предложение. Мы можем выйти ненадолго и, скажем, расположиться под теми деревьями.— Джон стоял у окна, раздвинув полоски жалюзи. Ш насторожено замер в кресле. В просторном больничном халате с развязанным поясом, растрепанный и с легкой щетиной на щеках он походил на самого обычного человека. Такие всегда и оказываются истинными безумцами. Джон задумался, не совершает ли он ошибку, но продолжил:

— Настоящий пикник. С корзинкой и всем, что полагается. Раз уж ты скоро улетаешь, надо напоследок насладиться земными радостями. 

Ш не выглядел убежденным.

— Мы можем взять с собой кого-то из пациентов.— Многим разрешалось покидать клинику и проводить время в парке, расположенном на территории клиники. Пациенты могли заслужить эту привилегию годом примерного поведения. Впрочем, риск был минимальный — санитары всегда находились поблизости. — Скажем, Пилар. Или Дэйва.— Джон прикидывал, с кем у Ш больше шансов поладить. Но тот неожиданно резко возразил:

— Нет! Не выношу идиотов. Некоторые из них глупы настолько, что могут снизить мой собственный IQ.

— Поэтому ты не выходишь в комнату отдыха или столовую? — предположил Джон, но Ш лишь вяло пожал плечами:

— Скука.

— Ты неплохо поладил с пациентами в прошлой клинике. Мне сказали, ты был предводителем, устроил настоящий бунт…

— Чтобы не умереть от скуки. Те были такими же идиотами, как эти. 

— Наверное, было так просто заставлять их делать, что ты хочешь, — предположил Джон. Ш дернул уголком губ, подавив улыбку.

— Манипуляции, да. Вижу, к чему ты клонишь. 

— К чему же?

— Высокофункциональный социопат. Мне уже ставили такой диагноз. Попробуй придумать что-то новое.

Джон склонил голову к плечу.

— А ты бы себе какой диагноз поставил?

Ш сложил ладони, прижав кончики пальцев к губам. Произнес странным тоном:

— Псих.

И больше ничего не добавил. Джон решил не дожидаться, пока у Ш испортится настроение. Он прихватил корзину, приготовленную заранее, повесил пропуск на шею и распахнул дверь.

Ш шагал впереди, точно зная, куда идти. Джон едва поспевал за ним, размахивая пропуском на каждой контрольной точке. В холле Ш сбавил шаг, а перед тяжелой железной дверью остановился. Сложив руки за спиной, он ждал, когда санитар отопрет замок. 

Солнечный свет был ослепительным. Ш запахнул халат на груди, растерянно прищурившись. Джон перешагнул порог и обернулся.

— Ты идешь? — мягко спросил он. И Ш ступил на траву.

Оказавшись снаружи, он сразу повернулся и запрокинул голову вверх. Джон решил, что Ш смотрит на небо. Высокое, прозрачно-голубое, без облаков. Конечно, Джон ошибался.

Видел, но не замечал.

 

***

 

 

Джон уселся на траву под большим вязом. Ш некоторое время топтался рядом, прежде чем рискнул опуститься на землю. Он провел ладонью с растопыренными пальцами по траве.

Погода была не самой идеальной для пикника, поднялся сильный ветер, и вяз зашумел над головой. Пара крохотных веточек упала с кроны и запуталась в волосах Ш.

— Давно ты расчесывался? — спросил Джон, аккуратно извлекая сор из густых кудрей. Ш сидел, замерев и уставившись в одну точку перед собой. Его голос звучал безмятежно:

— Не вижу необходимости. 

— Зато я вижу, и очень отчетливо.

— Это тело уже досталось мне поврежденным. Когда я улечу, оно станет бесполезным. Сейчас я здесь, и оно выполняет свои основные функции. Всего лишь транспорт.

Джон открыл корзину, вынимая свертки с едой.

— Поврежденным, говоришь? И что это были за повреждения?

Ш не ответил, наблюдая за муравьем, ползущим по бугристому стволу дерева. «Что ж, маленькими шажками», — вздохнул Джон. Он вынул из карманов халата две кофейные чашки, белые и пузатые. Обычные пациенты пользовались только пластиковой посудой, которую нельзя разбить и пораниться. А чашки Джон стащил из комнаты совещаний и надеялся, что Ш оценит этот маленький красивый жест. Но тот принимал все как должное.

Джон вытащил термос.

— Кофе? — предложил он.

— Черный, два кусочка сахара.

Ш вытянул свои длиннющие ноги, а взгляд его не отрывался от ползущего муравья. Впервые за долгое время Ш выглядел заинтересованным. Он принял чашку и пригубил напиток, а потом сморщился. Джон заслужил короткий презрительный взгляд.

— Кофе без кофеина. Одно из самых нелепых изобретений человечества.

— Тогда попробуй это.— Джон вынул другой термос. — Не думал, что ты угадаешь с одного глотка.

Этим он заслужил второй презрительный взгляд. На два больше, чем досталось муравью. К счастью, тот уже спрятался в складках коры, и внимание Ш вновь было обращено на Джона. Тот разложил свертки: кое-где бумага промаслилась. Каждый сверток был помечен смайликом определенного цвета.

— Я приготовил несколько закусок. Интересно, сможешь ли ты угадать, где что находится. 

Ш недоуменно поднял брови.

— Ограничения? — уточнил он с азартом.

— Нельзя трогать, нюхать, только смотреть. Или это слишком сложно? Нет, не сложно, прости, я понял. Только не смотри на меня так больше.

— Как именно?

— Как на идиота.

— Это мой обычный взгляд.

— В том-то и проблема.

Ш приподнял уголки губ. Потом уставился на свертки.

— В крайнем сэндвич. Начинка… скорее всего, сыр, ветчина и салат — стандартный набор, никакой фантазии. И еще соус. Недостаточно информации, чтобы сказать, какой именно.

— Неплохо. Но чтобы убедиться, что все правильно, тебе придется его попробовать.

Ш закатил глаза к небу.

— Собираешься обхитрить меня, как ребенка?

— Вовсе нет. Ты говорил, что есть скучно. Я постарался сделать это интересным, вот и все.

Зашуршала разворачиваемая бумага. Ш надкусил сэндвич, удовлетворенно кивнул головой. Потом пристально взглянул на Джона.

— Знаешь, большинство врачей говорят другое. 

— Что же они говорят?

— Ешь свой чертов обед — или получишь его через капельницу, — прорычал Ш, подражая кому-то. Джон пожал плечами.

— У нас нет цели мучить тебя, Ш. Только помочь. Здесь ведь не тюрьма.— Он кинул взгляд на высокий забор, посмотрел на одного из санитаров, стоящего в отдалении. — Ты мог бы даже выйти на прогулку, если бы вел себя идеально. За пределы клиники, я хочу сказать.

— Я могу это сделать в любое время, — небрежно откликнулся Ш, разглядывая уже следующий сверток. Он наклонился к нему так близко, что едва ли не утыкался носом. Но честно вдыхал ртом, чтобы не чувствовать аромата. — По правде говоря, система охраны здесь слабее, чем в Кейлсберри-филд.— Он имел в виду одну из клиник, где провел не больше месяца. — А ведь даже там обойти ее было проще простого.

— Ты не покидал клинику, — покачал головой Джон.

— Этого не было в отчетах, конечно. Главный врач очень рассердился. Но мне потребовалось уладить кое-какие дела в городе.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ушел, а потом вернулся?

— На следующий день. 

Джон подумал, можно ли это как-то проверить. Нет смысла звонить в Кейлсберри-филд— никто там не скажет правды. Эта клиника славилась тем, что сбежать из нее просто невозможно. Настоящий вызов для Ш, надо полагать.

— Хорошо. Я тебе верю.

— Премного благодарен, — насмешливо пробормотал Ш, взяв следующий сверток. — Круассан с клубничным джемом. Серьезно, Джон?

— Еще кофе? 

— У тебя будут неприятности. Пациентом кофеин запрещен.

— Мы ведь сейчас не в клинике. Просто пикник, наслаждаемся жизнью. Люди так делают. 

Ш лег на спину, глядя в небо, исчерченное ветками вяза. 

— Я не смогу тебя остановить, если ты решишь уйти отсюда, — сказал Джон. — Но я прошу тебя дать честное слово. Слово, что не сделаешь этого. 

— Не могу гарантировать.

— Тогда пообещай, что когда решишь сбежать, возьмешь меня с собой.

Ш закрыл глаза. Он молчал так долго, что Джон уже не ждал ответа. Снова поднялся ветер, опрокинул корзинку, заставил зябко поежиться. 

Джон уже собирался возвращаться в клинику, когда Ш неохотно вымолвил:

— Обещаю.

 

***

 

После плановых совещаний доктора обычно оставались в комнате ненадолго, делились разными забавными новостями, обсуждали спорные вопросы и просто листали газеты. Сара выписывала на клинику «Еженедельник доктора» и «Душа и тело: вопросы психосоматики», но они нагоняли на Джона тоску. Он вытащил кувшин из кофеварки и подошел к коллегам, чтобы налить им кофе. 

— Ш недавно решил, что я с ним заигрываю.

Сара подставила чашку и широко улыбнулась.

— Мистер Селвин вопит, что я его домогаюсь, стоит ему увидеть в моих руках градусник. Не принимай близко к сердцу, все через это проходят.

— Нет, все в порядке. Он даже вежливо меня отшил. Очень тактично.

— С ума сойти. Он вежливый только с тобой, — пожаловался Стэмфорд. — Вчера я заглянул узнать, как у него дела, и получил вердикт: мне пора завязывать с холестерином.— Майк похлопал себя по животу. Джон и Сара переглянулись: и правда, пора бы.

— Есть успехи? — спросила Сара, двигаясь, чтобы Джон сел на подлокотник ее кресла. Но он предпочел устроиться на углу журнального столика.

— Вообще-то да. Мы много разговариваем. Иногда он выдает что-то полезное. Например, сказал, что его тело было повреждено.

— Результаты ЭКГ в личном деле, травма головы если и была, то не настолько серьезная, чтобы влиять на мозг.

— Знаю, но он мог иметь в виду что-то другое. Выжженное сердце или что-то в этом духе, понимаешь? Да, и еще… я заметил, он гордится своим интеллектом. Но в личном деле нет результатов IQ-теста.

— Да, он отказался его проходить, — откликнулся Майк. — Сказал, это унижает его интеллектуальные достоинства. Он предложил составить новый тест, который мог бы принести хоть какую-то пользу. Если хочешь, поищу у себя в бумагах. — На лице Стэмфорда возникла восхищенная улыбка. — Там что-то из высшей математики — или той, которая выше высшей, не знаю уж. И это только самые легкие задания.

 

***

 

Еще в конце коридора Джон увидел толпу, собравшуюся возле палаты Ш. Он поспешил вперед, движимый самыми дурными предчувствиями.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он, и один из пациентов обернулся через плечо.

— Похоже, чудо, — ответил тот радостно.

Джон пробрался сквозь толпу к открытой двери в палату. Ш сидел на кровати, бессильно уронив руки на колени. Вокруг него столпились пациенты, Джон заметил и трех санитаров в больничной форме.

— Теперь я, — сказал один из них.

— Канадский акцент, но едва различимый — переезд был лет двадцать тому назад. Собака, рыжая, небольшая, длинношерстная, может, спаниель или сеттер. Была подружка, но теперь она встречается со своим фитнес-тренером. Младший брат живет с родителями, болен. Уклонение от налогов, нелегальное подсоединение к кабельному телевидению, скука.

— Хватит, достаточно, — сказал санитар напряженно. 

— Пусть снова перечислит число Пи, — потребовал один из пациентов. — Или столицы.

— А ты можешь угадать, что у меня в кармане?

— Я загадала число.

— Расскажи про меня!..

— Довольно!— Джон попытался перекричать гомон. Ш поднял глаза, отыскивая его взглядом. — Вам придется уйти. Всем. Представление окончено.— Джон грозно взглянул на санитаров, и те поспешили вывести пациентов из палаты. Ш обессилено повесил голову. 

— Не притворяйся. Я видел, как ты красовался, — проворчал Джон, когда шум в коридоре стих за закрывшейся дверью. Ш улыбнулся уголком рта. — То есть, конечно, это фантастика. Потрясающе. Но ты выпендривался.

— Самую малость.— Ш небрежно тряхнул головой. Джон обхватил себя руками, глядя в окно.

— Как ты это делаешь, Ш? — тихо спросил он. И получил ответ:

— Я просто вижу. От частного к общему. Любой так сможет.

— Не думаю.

— Любой с интеллектом, равным моему.

Джон вынул свернутый листок из кармана.

— У меня тут твои тесты. Помнишь, ты составил их взамен стандартных? Я попытался решить.

Ш поднялся с кровати.

— Моя очередь угощать завтраком. 

Они молча шли по коридору. Ш шагал чуть впереди, уверенно и прямо, словно робот. Они очутились в столовой, где сейчас были только дежурные санитары. Время обеда давно прошло, но Ш снова не притронулся к пище, так что Джон счел за лучшее не спорить и следовать за ним. Они заняли дальний столик у самой стены. В ту же секунду рядом возник здоровяк Анжело, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. Когда-то он поступил в Эйсид-хаус по подозрению в жестоком убийстве, но спустя пару лет на повторном слушании было доказано, что в это время Анжело находился в другом месте. Однако состояние его психики вызывало у врачей серьезное беспокойство, так что было решено переправить пациента в Бродсли. С тех пор прошли годы, и Анжело зарекомендовал себя как самый послушный и кроткий пациент. Ему позволили работать на кухне, иногда он помогал санитарам выдавать обеды и следить за порядком в столовой. Джон не слишком хорошо его знал, а вот Ш, казалось, был близко с ним знаком.

— Кто к нам пожаловал! — воскликнул Анжело, раскинув руки. — Все самое лучшее для почетного гостя. 

— Только кофе, пожалуйста. Черный, два кусочка сахара, — серьезно ответил Ш.

— А что будет пить твой друг?

— Мы не друзья, — возразил Ш. — И он будет кофе с молоком. Без сахара. И добавь что-нибудь сдобное.

Анжело ушел, а Ш повернулся к Джону.

— Все правильно?

— Да. Все точно. Снова твой супер-взгляд.

— Прошу прощения?

— Супер-взгляд. Супер-сила. Ну, как у супергероя.

Ш покачал головой.

— Человек-паук? Бэтмен? — Джон наморщил лоб. Сделал еще одну попытку. — Супермен? 

— Несущественная информация. Думаю, я ее удалил.

— Но при этом помнишь число Пи до… какой цифры?

— В вашем языке нет обозначения этой цифры.

Ш благосклонно кивнул, когда Анжело вернулся с подносом. Глядя, как здоровяк суетливо кружит вокруг их столика, Джон невольно задумался: чем Ш заслужил такую преданность?

— Поставил ему диагноз, — ответил тот, когда Анжело удалился. — И подсказал, как исцелиться.

— Теперь ты еще и психиатр?

Ш пожал плечами.

— Ты не можешь лечить других пациентов.

— Почему?

— Это против правил. У тебя нет квалификации для этого.

— Но я помог Анжело, а ты нет. Ты и твои коллеги топчетесь на одном месте, но никогда не понимаете сути проблемы. Отвлекаетесь на детали и потому неспособны увидеть картину целиком. 

— Задания в твоем тесте не имеют смысла.

— Только потому, что ты не смог их решить.

— Потому, что у них нет решения.

Ш протянул руку, и Джон отдал ему листок. Ш требовательно пошевелил пальцами, и Джон вытащил из нагрудного кармана ручку. Несколько минут он молча потягивал свой кофе — прохладный, молочный, идеальный — пока Ш был занят задачками.

Наконец тот отложил ручку.

— Могу я взглянуть?

Ш кивнул, размешивая сахар в своем кофе. Джон вчитался в ровные строчки. Решения были достаточно доступными, чтобы понять их.

— Что ж. Это впечатляет, — вынужден был признать Джон. — Но ведь ты сам составил задания. Как насчет этих?

С новой стопкой листов Ш справился даже быстрее.

— Не возражаешь, если я проверю их позже и скажу тебе результат?

Ш скривил губы.

— Я знаю результат. Не утруждайся.

И конечно, когда Джон отнес листки своему знакомому профессору университета, тот подтвердил: они имеют дело с гением.

 

***

 

— Ты не думал принимать снотворное? — спросила Сара вместо приветствия. Что ж, значит, он выглядел именно так, как себя и чувствовал. Но на этот раз у Джона по крайней мере было оправдание.

— Взгляни, — предложил он, протянув коллеге свой телефон, старенький, с мерцающим экраном. — За пару часов я получил больше двухсот смс.

Номер был неопределимый, но содержание не оставляло простора для догадок. Первые полсотни сообщений содержали в себе одно только слово:

«Скучно».

— Это мог быть телефонный хулиган, кто угодно, — заметила Сара, пролистывая смс.

— Не говори ерунды. Это был Ш, я знаю точно.

— Откуда бы он взял телефон? Ни у кого из наших больных нет такой возможности. Если хочешь, санитары обыщут его палату, но я не думаю, что у него что-то припрятано.

Джон покачал головой. Он поспешил навестить Ш. Тот совсем впал в меланхолию, свернувшись калачиком на кровати.

— Хотел бы я знать, как ты это провернул, — сказал Джон, показав телефон. Ш ответил, не открывая глаз:

— Мне достаточно послать тебе мысленный импульс, чтобы пришло сообщение.

— Вперед.— Джон скрестил руки на груди. Вздрогнул, когда его телефон коротко пиликнул.

«Людям вечно требуются доказательства».

— Ладно. Это не смешно. Покажи свои руки, — потребовал Джон, глядя на ворох простыней. Ш походил на смятое полотенце, брошенное на пол. Завернутый в халат и одеяло, он лежал неподвижно и глядел куда-то перед собой.

— Человеческий мозг четко определяет границы возможного, — произнес Ш, едва шевеля губами. — Все, что выходит за эти границы, человек либо не замечает, либо подгоняет под рациональное объяснение. Если не происходит ни того ни другого, человек использует это слово.

— Это слово?

— «Сумасшествие». — Ш выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Он выглядел изнуренным. — Я не хочу больше ничего доказывать. Тебе придется мне поверить.

Джон подумал секунду. Внезапно, подчиняясь интуиции, он сказал:

— В таком случае я предлагаю тебе сделку.

Ш поднял на него светлые глаза, и Джон застыл, ощущая странное волнение. «Может быть опасно», — вспомнил он и понадеялся, что будет опасно.

— Хорошо, — вымолвил Ш, даже не уточнив, что за сделка.

Игра началась.

 

***

 

«Итак, ты инопланетянин».

«Верно».

«Мне довольно сложно принять этот факт, но я изо всех сил постараюсь».

«Таков был уговор. Я рад, что ты стремишься мыслить шире даже с твоим уровнем интеллекта, Джон».

«Спасибо, приятно слышать, Ш. Думаю, нам обоим это пойдет на пользу. Теперь расскажи мне, как именно ты попал на нашу планету?»

«У меня исследовательская миссия».

«Нет, я имею в виду — как именно ты здесь очутился?»

«Я просто… упал».

«Упал?»

«Да. Один из способов перемещения, ничем не хуже других».

«И ты занял это человеческое тело?»

«Верно. Я использую его в качестве транспорта, потому что в своем естественном облике не смог бы перемещаться по планете»

«Да, но как насчет человека, которому это тело принадлежало? Ты просто так взял и захватил его?»

«В вас, людях, слишком глубоко сидят параноидальные фантазии об инопланетянах-захватчиках. Человек, которому принадлежало это тело, больше не нуждался в нем, так что я просто одолжил».

«Что будет с этим телом, когда ты вернешься домой, на 221?»

«Полагаю, его погребут, согласно земным обычаям».

Джон перебрал страницы личного дела и взглянул на медицинский отчет, сделанный три года назад. Когда Ш обнаружили бредущим по безлюдной дороге, он был чудовищно истощен, находился в сомнамбулическом состоянии, не говорил ни слова. Его ноги были изранены, судя по всему, он шел без остановок день и ночь. Одежда была мокрой и в грязи. Но на его теле не было синяков или ран, никаких признаков сексуального или физического насилия. Что бы ни случилось с ним, это было вызвано не влиянием извне, снаружи. Скорее, что-то произошло внутри Ш, что-то, что разрушило его. Что заставило назвать себя мертвым.

«Как умер этот человек?»

«Честно говоря, мне это не интересно».

Джон глядел на зернистый снимок, сделанный в полицейском управлении, куда первым делом доставили Ш. На снимке тот походил на бледного призрака, на мертвеца. Пустой взгляд устремлен куда-то вверх.

«Ты не испытываешь к нему сострадания?»

«На нашей планете сантименты считаются психическим расстройством. Ты, Джон, был бы признан безумцем у меня дома. Твои переживания настолько сильны, что вызывают у тебя боль и тремор, не говоря уже о бессоннице — довольно деструктивно, на мой взгляд».

Джон выключил диктофон, поднялся, чтобы налить себе кофе. Он остался на ночь в больнице, потому что хотел проследить за тем, как Ш спит. Многие симптомы ярче всего проявляются ночью, на границе сна и яви, в опасные часы между тремя и пятью утра. 

Джон расположился на диване в комнате отдыха для врачей. Там было довольно уютно — лучше, чем в его собственной квартире. Он взглянул на свое отражение в оконном стекле: в нелепом свитере, с чашкой в руке, бледный, Джон сам казался пришельцем из другого мира. Его место было не здесь. Джон до сих пор не представлял, как именно он оказался в психиатрической больнице, какие жизненные пути его сюда привели. Но впервые за все время у него возникло ощущение правильности, предчувствие, что так и должно было случиться, никак иначе. Все линии сошлись в единую точку, у сложного уравнения оказалось единственно верное, идеально логичное, изящное решение, и этим решением был Ш.

«Какие эмоции ты испытываешь по поводу собственной смерти? Ты боишься умереть?»

«Здесь нечего бояться. Смерти не существует».

Джон вздохнул, сгорбившись над столом. Когда-то и он в это верил.

 

***

 

Ш страдал бессонницей. Джон знал, что Ш бывает сонным и может не подниматься с постели целыми днями, но при этом не сомкнет глаз. Он знал также, что Ш прописаны снотворные препараты, но их начали давать еще в Кейлсберри-филд и, должно быть, промахнулись с дозировкой, потому как теперь пациент вообще на них не реагировал. В основном он проводил ночи, напряженно таращась в стенку, если находился в депрессивной фазе, или нервно вышагивал по комнате туда и обратно, когда наступала фаза маниакальная. «Ни на одной планете не тратят так преступно много времени на сон», — ворчливо заявил он как-то.

Джон отодвинул дверцу, закрывавшую дверное окошко, и взглянул на Ш. Тот стоял посреди комнаты, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Джон зашел к нему в комнату, но Ш даже не заметил этого. Его бормотание было слишком быстрым и тихим и напоминало пчелиное гудение. Теперь как никогда Ш напоминал безумца. Осторожно Джон приблизился, надеясь разобрать слова, но язык был ему неизвестен.

Ш вдруг замолчал и открыл глаза, которые были зажмурены все это время. Его ладони были сложены вместе и прижаты к подбородку, как для молитвы. Босые ступни смотрели в разные стороны, а волосы стояли торчком. 

— Прости, что побеспокоил, — вполголоса сказал Джон. Ш мигнул, глядя куда-то сквозь него, а затем сфокусировал взгляд.

— Не беспокойся. Я уже закончил, — низким голосом произнес он.

— Чем ты был занят?

— Систематизировал. Дефрагментировал. Сохранял в архивы.

— Звучит зловеще, — улыбнулся Джон. Ш поднял брови.

— Слишком много данных. Требуется выбрать полезные, чтобы оставить, и бесполезные, чтобы удалить. 

— Довольно удобно. Удалять все, что кажется ненужным и мешающим.

Ш пожал плечами. Он выглядел изнуренным.

— Я очень хочу тебе помочь, — сказал Джон искренне. 

— Мне не нужна помощь.

Джон грустно улыбнулся. Он слышал эту фразу много раз. Всегда это было ложью.

— Мне тоже не спится. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться по клинике? 

Пустые, сумрачные коридоры психиатрической клиники не казались зловещими. И Ш, и Джон провели здесь слишком много времени, чтобы обращать внимание на шорохи и скрипы, на резкий запах дезинфектора, который витал всюду. Неспешно они пересекли весь второй этаж и спустились в холл, где пустые кресла походили на спящих животных. Постовой санитар дремал, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя и навалившись на конторский стол. Из-за некоторых дверей доносилось бормотание, кто-то напевал, но в конечном счете тишина скрадывала все звуки. 

— Я бы хотел подышать свежим воздухом, — ровно заметил Ш, это не звучало как просьба, но Джон все равно отказал. 

— Боюсь, сейчас это нельзя устроить. Завтра днем мы сможем выйти на улицу, если захочешь. 

— Мне будет достаточно, если ты откроешь окно.— Ш взглянул на Джона в полумраке. Пару секунд Джон колебался, затем отвел Ш в комнату отдыха. Торопливо сложил разбросанные страницы из личного дела, закрыл свой блокнот с записями, но Ш все это было не интересно — он даже не взглянул в сторону стола. Облокотившись о подоконник, Ш дернул створки. В больничных коридорах, не говоря уже о палатах, окна открывались крайне редко и были надежно защищены решетками. Джон не раз и не два с содроганием представлял, что здесь будет, случись вдруг пожар.

Ш устроился на подоконнике, холодный воздух быстро заполнил комнату. Джон встал рядом, собираясь присматривать за Ш на случай всяких неожиданных выходок. Он понимал, что нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, но это никогда не было особой проблемой. Заметив, что Ш глядит на оставленную на подоконнике пачку, Джон вытащил сигарету и протянул пациенту. В полупустой пачке болталась и зажигалка. Абсолютно машинально Ш сунул сигарету в рот, подпалил привычным жестом заядлого курильщика и выпустил струю дыма носом. 

— Блаженство, — выдохнул он хрипло.

 

***

 

— Послушай-ка, Джон, если Сара узнает, что ты выводил его из палаты после отбоя, у тебя будут серьезные проблемы, — заметил Стэмфорд, разогревая свой обед в микроволновке. Иногда они обедали вместе, обсуждая различные интересные случаи из практики или просто болтая о том о сем, но чаще Джон находил предлог отказаться от приглашения. По правде сказать, его подташнивало от запаха той еды, которую потреблял в пищу Майк — все эти сухие супы и растворимые овощи. Он и теперь ощущал смутную тошноту, а виски простреливала головная боль, не говоря уже о ноющей пояснице. Одна ночь на кушетке — и он уже превратился в развалину, вот тебе и гражданская жизнь. Джон едва ли пару часов проспал перед рассветом, прежде чем начался новый день в клинике Бродсли. 

— Тебе не следует давать ему поблажки, выделять среди других так явно, — заявил Стэмфорд, размешивая свой обед в коробке из фольги. От пара его очки запотели. — Из-за этого заработаешь себе проблемы.

— Ш требует особого подхода. Стандартные методы к нему неприменимы, — сухо ответил Джон. — Я пытаюсь достучаться до него.

— Не дай ему обвести тебя вокруг пальца, Джон. Ш очень умный пациент, он легко может внушить тебе, что ты держишь все под контролем.

— Я не новичок, Майк, — резко напомнил Джон, опустил глаза, мгновенно жалея о своей вспышке. — И у меня все действительно под контролем.

Стэмфорд ухмыльнулся, качая головой. 

 

***

 

Джон занимался и другими пациентами, запретив себе уделять Ш слишком много времени. Он ожидал, что Ш, склонный к демонстративному типу поведения, будет испытывать постоянную потребность в его внимании, даже некоторую ревность к другим пациентам — такое прежде случалось в практике Джона, но не в этот раз. Казалось, Ш не было никакого дела, проводить время в одиночестве или с кем-то, участвовать в беседе или молчать. Он не испытывал (очевидно) и привязанности, которая рано или поздно возникает у пациента к его лечащему врачу. Ничего подобного. Возможно, просто для Ш все эти врачи сменяли друг друга слишком часто.

С другой стороны, Джон утешал себя мыслью, что поведение Ш изменилось. Он стал чаще выходить из своей комнаты и проводить время в «общих зонах» — в гостиной, в холле. Пару раз Джон замечал, как Ш беседует с другими пациентами, и не похоже было, что он говорит им гадости. Однажды Джон стал свидетелем, как Хьюи— хронический случай, фобии и патологический уровень тревожности — подошел к Ш и о чем-то спросил, а потом, получив ответ, кивнул и вернулся в свой тихий угол. Хьюи никогда прежде не выступал инициатором общения, он старался держаться подальше от других пациентов, а чтобы вытянуть из него хоть слово, требовалось много терпения. 

— О чем вы говорили? — не удержался Джон от вопроса, когда позже остался с Ш наедине.

— Тебя это не касается, — ответил Ш бескомпромиссно. 

Время от времени пациенты стали заглядывать в палату Ш, приносить ему различные «сокровища» — у каждого в клинике такие были. Кто-то складывал журавликов, кто-то хранил пуговицы, кто-то старательно рисовал на больших альбомных листах, кто-то умудрялся припрятать десерт после обеда; Ш был равнодушен к подношениям, но и не отвергал их. По-прежнему отчужденный, он стал центром внимания всех обитателей клиники. Пациенты оборачивались ему вслед, когда он проходил по коридору, шептались, пожирая взглядами во время обеда, толпились у дверей в его палату и без конца повторяли его «имя», до тех пор, пока глухое шипение не заполнило коридоры Бродсли, словно шелест приливной волны, словно отголоски цунами.

Джону потребовалось время, чтобы выяснить, что к чему. Все эти потерянные души верили, что Ш— инопланетянин. Все были в курсе, что скоро он возвращается домой, на свою планету.

И прошел слух, будто он сможет взять кого-то с собой.

 

***

 

— Он все повторяет, что скоро отправится в путь. Вряд ли он имеет в виду Эйсид-хаус, — заметила Сара, когда они с Джоном обсуждали успехи — или отсутствие таковых — в деле Ш. — Вы говорили об этом?

— Мы говорили о многом. У него удивительный талант — он рассказывает о вымышленных вещах с такой точностью, что я сам начинаю ему верить. Альфа-центавра, Альдебаран, 221 — почему бы и нет? — Джон задумчиво переворачивал страницы своего блокнота. — Я расспрашивал его о родных, о друзьях, о детстве. Мы много разговариваем. Он четко разделяет «себя» и свою бывшую личность, человека, чье тело он «занял». 

— Свойственно для людей с чувством вины, — заметила Сара, Джон кивнул.

— Или перенесших глубокое потрясение, травму. Я думаю, это связано со смертью близкого. Его психика защищается, вытесняет все болезненное, создает ему безопасный мир, где не существует смерти или боли, нет никаких эмоций, «сантиментов». 

— Эта гипотеза хороша.— Сара пожала плечами. — Как и все предыдущие. Что-нибудь вы делаете, кроме бесед?

Ш прошел ряд тестов. Когда Джон впервые предложил ему это, Ш проявил интерес — «хоть какое-то развлечение». Хотя большинство методик были знакомы Ш еще по Кейлсберри-филд, Джону удалось подобрать несколько любопытных. 

Согласно этим тестам, у Ш не было никаких особых нарушений: краткосрочная память, речь, тревожность, агрессия — все в норме. Он проявил хорошие навыки чтения, отменное внимание к деталям — глупо было бы сомневаться — и, внезапно, хорошие музыкальные способности. По шкале Томаса Ш вполне подходил под определение «социопат», но Джон никогда особо не доверял этой методике, а также ее критерию «лживости». Ш нарочно хотел казаться равнодушным и асоциальным. В то время как социопаты успешно изображают эмоции, Ш изображал их отсутствие.

Ко всему прочему, Джон обнаружил пробелы в знаниях Ш о спорте, политике, истории: Ш не знал, кто такой Джон Леннон или Че Гевара, не имел ни малейшего понятия, что означает термин «трехочковый». «Должно быть, я это все удалил за ненадобностью», — предположил Ш небрежно.

— Что насчет космоса? Ты спрашивал его о космосе?

— Да.— Джон ухмыльнулся. — Он не смог перечислить даже названия планет Солнечной системы. 

«У нас это все имеет другие имена», — объяснил Ш. 

«Разве ты, как путешественник, не должен был выучить местные названия?»

«Я путешествую слишком часто и по многим направлениям. Я не могу засорять свою голову всей этой ерундой. И потом, мне не нужно знать название планеты, чтобы приземлиться».

— О своем участке Вселенной он говорил довольно уверенно, — заметил Джон, раскладывая схематичный рисунок, который Ш набросал по его просьбе.

— Он обо всем на свете говорит довольно уверенно, — рассмеялась Сара, склоняясь вместе с Джоном над рисунком. — Что это за место?

— Ш называл разные созвездия, но большая часть людям неизвестна — так он сказал. Сам он отсюда.— Джон упер палец в крохотную, пару раз обведенную точку, висящую в треугольном созвездии. — Это звезда, Сара, не планета.

— То есть он утверждает, что живет на звезде? На таком… раскаленном газовом шаре? — Сара подняла брови. — Романтика…

— Я собираюсь показать это кое-какому своему приятелю, он разбирается в астрономии. Для меня все это — темный лес.— Джон свернул карту, чтобы убрать ее в свой порядком распухший блокнот.

Так как они задержались в клинике дольше всех других врачей, Джон подождал в коридоре, пока Сара запрет кабинет. Они вместе спустились на парковку.

— Подбросить тебя? — Сара открыла дверцу со стороны водителя. 

— Думал пройтись немного.

Когда-то каждый шаг причинял ему боль, и прогулки были глубоко ненавистны. Но теперь Джон лишь слегка прихрамывал в моменты смятения, а вообще-то чувствовал себя неплохо, спасибо большое. Он прошел длительный сеанс психотерапии, чтобы справиться с собственным телом. 

— Как хочешь. Знаешь, — Сара улыбнулась, опустив глаза, — мы с тобой печальные люди. У этих, — она кивнула в сторону темного здания клиники, — по крайней мере, увлекательная воображаемая жизнь. А я собираюсь вернуться домой и лечь спать, чтобы с утра пораньше снова быть в клинике. 

— Тебе нужен отпуск.

— Не обращай внимания.— Она покачала головой. — Вечера всегда полны сожалений. Увидимся завтра.

Джон проводил взглядом уезжающую машину, медленно побрел вниз по улице. Остановившись на перекрестке, задрал голову к темному небу, пестревшему звездами. 

 

***

 

Дни посещений в Бродсли всегда оборачивались большой суетой. К Рождеству персонал и пациенты старались соорудить нечто вроде выступления для приглашенных гостей, а в обычные, рядовые дни комната отдыха переоборудовалась во что-то вроде гостиной. Расставлялись кресла (кроме того одинокого, у самой стенки, которое считал своим Ворчун Бо— его трогать никто бы не решился во избежание неприятностей, да и запах от кресла шел не слишком хороший). Из репродукторов под потолком неслась тихая, расслабляющая музыка. Пациенты на завтрак никакой выпечки не получали, зато к приходу гостей медсестры выставляли вазы с печеньем. Вся эта атмосфера непринужденной, светской встречи всегда смешила Джона. Мертвому припарки: так или иначе клиника Бродсли была слишком явно психиатрической, некоторые пациенты периодически выкрикивали проклятия, норовили раздеться или мочились под себя, а также всюду витал неубиваемый запах дезинфектора и лекарств.

Приходили родные и друзья пациентов. Иногда целые семьи. Те, кто ждал визита, напряженно торчали у зарешеченных окошек. Были среди них пациенты, которых сроду никто не навещал — все равно они ждали, разглядывая лужайку перед клиникой.

После таких дней у многих пациентов случалось ухудшение состояния; были и обратные случаи, но реже. В общем и целом — динамика не самая благоприятная, но ведь даже в тюрьмах строгого режима иногда разрешают визиты, нельзя отказать в этом и жителям Бродсли. Джон знал, что в Эйсид-хаус официально тоже существуют посещения, но больных, содержащихся там, крайне редко навещают. Кому захочется повидать маньяка, истребившего четыре семьи, или человека, который считает, что одержим бесом?

У врачей в такие дни мало работы. В основном санитары присматривают, чтобы от переизбытка эмоций у пациента не случился срыв — всегда поблизости, готовые усмирить и успокоить. Джон подходил к родственникам своих пациентов, чтобы поболтать немного о том, «как идут дела». С одной дамой он проговорил минут сорок по просьбе Сары. «Они любят тебя, ты всегда их очаровываешь», — сказала она, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте. Дама была весьма скандальная и требовала ответа, отчего ее бывший муж по-прежнему никого не узнает. Она все повторяла, что платит налоги ленивым врачам понапрасну. Ее лицо багровело, а рот открывался все шире, когда она отчитывала Джона. Джону подумалось, будь у него выбор, он бы тоже предпочел такую особу не узнать.

Ш весь день не показывал носу из комнаты. Джон заглянул к нему под конец этого долгого дня. Ш лежал ничком на кровати, отвернувшись к стенке, его сгорбленная спина вызвала у Джона волну сочувствия. 

— Хочешь прогуляться немного? — спросил Джон. Ш долго не отвечал, а затем пробормотал едва слышно:

— Я хочу домой.

Джон подошел ближе. Он протянул руку и погладил Ш по спутанным волосом, по макушке, как маленького мальчика.

— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится находиться здесь, — сказал он нежно. — Мне жаль, что все это случилось с тобой.

Ш перевернулся на спину, и ладонь Джона соскользнула ему на лоб. Глаза Ш были широко распахнуты, губы кривились в усмешке.

— Сострадание — не преимущество, — заявил Ш противным голосом, явно кого-то цитируя. — Нет никакого дома, дубина!

 

***

 

И верно: нет никакого дома. Джон наконец-то получил ответ от своего приятеля, профессора астрономии. Тот был слишком занят всю неделю, чтобы взглянуть на оставленные Джоном рисунки звездного неба, но однажды вечером позвонил.

— Это какая-то шутка? — спросил он. — Ты пытаешься разыграть меня? — Надо сказать, человек этот, с которым Джона свела случайность когда-то давным-давно, был всегда ужасно серьезен и любую шутку принимал за оскорбление. Джон заверил его, что даже в мыслях не было отвлекать от работы такого уважаемого человека ради нелепого розыгрыша.

— Как я и сказал, у нас есть один пациент… Так вот, он утверждает, что прилетел с далекой звезды.

— Либо он говорит правду, либо он профессор астрономии, — ворчливо заявил знакомый Джона. — Участок, который он зарисовал, был совсем недавно обнаружен с помощью особо мощного телескопа и теперь исследуется. В широких кругах об этих скоплениях звезд ничего не известно, по крайней мере, обыватели интерес к таким вещам не проявляют. Даже мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти в архиве снимки этих созвездий. 

— Но это возможно — что он увлекся этой темой еще до болезни, вот и нашел информацию в сети, в университетской библиотеке, где-то еще?..

Профессор помолчал. Джон слушал помехи на линии, крепко сжимая трубку.

— Как давно он у вас? — наконец спросил астроном.

— Около трех лет.

— Да, и где-то три года назад мы получили снимки этого участка Вселенной. Но доступ к ним был у единиц, у тех, кто этим занимается профессионально, понимаешь? Если бы кто-то из моих коллег угодил в психушку, думаю, я бы знал. 

— А что насчет его звезды? — спросил Джон. — Та, которую он назвал своим домом?

— Это самая интересная часть, — хмыкнул профессор. Чем веселее ему становилось, тем сильнее Джон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Левая рука, которой он прижимал телефон к уху, стала слегка подрагивать. — Звезда, которую он изобразил — Сверхновая Ван Бурена. Она вспыхнула в прошлом году. До тех пор ее не было видно на звездном небе, так что, если ваш пациент не выписывал астрономические журналы, знать о ней он не мог.

— Вспыхнула? Хочешь сказать, раньше ее не существовало?

— Наоборот. Это был белый карлик, расположенный слишком далеко от нашей галактики, чтобы его было видно невооруженным взглядом. Но потом он коллапсировал… то есть взорвался, говоря проще. И вспышка показала нам его на звездном небе. Так что, хотя сейчас мы видим эту звезду, там, где она раньше была — только кучка космического мусора… 

Первое, о чем подумал Джон — видел ли эту звезду Ш, когда глядел в окно на ночное небо? Понимал ли он, что означает этот свет? И если так, то его слова о возвращении домой… самообман или признание?

— Прости, у меня звонок на второй линии, — пробормотал Джон, когда телефон запиликал ему в ухо. — Подожди минутку, я сейчас к тебе вернусь. — Он нажал на кнопку, взглянув на экран. — Алло?

— Доктор Уотсон, простите, что звоню в такое время, но я подумала, вам нужно знать… — Джон не сразу узнал голос, но потом понял, что это Мэри, из клиники. 

— Глубокий вдох и выдох, — скомандовал он, услышав дрожь в ее голосе. — А теперь говори, что случилось?

— Ш убил пациента.

Джон вдруг словно услышал это — далекий грохот, свист, с которым раскалывается почва и звенит раскаленный воздух. Как будто он снова лежит на краю воронки, с окровавленным лицом, с раскинутыми руками, снежный ангел, наряженный в военную форму. Джон услышал это — взрыв далекой звезды, что умерла давным-давно, оставив только свет.

— Сейчас буду, — сказал он, хватая ключи. Рука не дрожала.

 

***

 

— Не представляю, что ты здесь забыл, — огрызнулась Сара. — И чем можешь помочь. Здесь полиция, это уже не твое дело.

— Он мой пациент, — твердо возразил Джон. У Сары была тяжелая ночь, но сочувствовать ей было бесполезно. — Я должен с ним поговорить.

Полиция уже задала вопросы Ш, толком ничего не добившись. Джона допросил инспектор, приехавший на вызов — худой мужчина с заостренными, крысиными чертами лица. 

— Они с Хьюи разговаривали пару дней назад. Недолго, но для Хьюи это значительный прогресс. У него было шизотипическое расстройство, обсессивно-фобическое состояние, психосоматическая астма.

— Попроще, доктор, — устало попросил инспектор, перелистывая страницы своего блокнота.

— Он боялся, что его убьют, — вздохнул Джон. — Считал, что… все время находится в опасности.

— Парень как в воду глядел, да? — инспектор Грегсон шагал по коридору, а Джон следовал за ним. Они дошли до палаты Ш. Дверь была распахнута настежь, в палате было тесно от людей в форме. Судмедэксперты фотографировали и осматривали тело. — Комнаты запираются на ночь?

— Да, конечно.— Джон не знал, стоит ли упоминать слова Ш о том, насколько просто ему вскрыть любой замок. — Но Хьюи мы не запирали, иначе он начинал кричать. Когда имеешь дело с пациентом, у которого случаются панические атаки, приходится выбирать — либо вечно держать его на седативных, либо идти на уступки. Он был очень дисциплинированным и никогда не покидал комнату ночью.

— Что насчет камер наблюдения?

— На этом этаже они не работают. Вышли из строя недавно, мы ждем ремонтников.— Под пристальным взглядом инспектора Джон развел руками. — Здесь не острые больные, хроники в основном, они спокойные ребята. За те годы, что я здесь работаю, не было никаких серьезных проблем с ними.

— Все случается впервые.

И полицейский, и Джон посмотрели на тело тощего юноши, лежащего на полу рядом с кроватью. Его белое лицо было безмятежно, широко открытые глаза казались очень светлыми, выцветшими и вдруг напомнили Джону потусторонний взгляд Ш. Перепачканный кровью висок багровел и глянцево блестел под вспышками камеры.

Мэри курила на черной лестнице.

— Сегодня даже не моя смена, — сказала она, уставившись в одну точку. — Я пришла, потому что надеялась… я… думала помириться с Ричардом. Знаете, мы почти не разговаривали после всего… что Ш про него сказал. Я решила, это ужасно глупо. Я пыталась вызвать его ревность. Простите, Джон, я… упомянула вас. Использовала вас, чтобы он снова захотел быть со мной. 

— При чем здесь это? — поморщился Джон. Его поразило, как удивительно устроены люди. Даже в самые трагические моменты каждый думает о своих горестях. Вот и теперь, пока Мэри сожалела о расстроенных отношениях, Джон гадал, сможет ли оправдать Ш. Тело Хьюи упаковали в пластик, и теперь он был не больше чем причиной для множества следствий — не было на свете человека, кто горевал бы о нем всей душой.

К Ш Джону удалось пробраться только под утро. Конечно, он не спал. Он лежал на кровати в карцере, скованный ремнями по рукам и ногам, и глядел в потолок. Джон устало привалился к дверному косяку, потирая переносицу. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сказать или спросить, но все-таки нарушил тишину.

— Что же ты натворил? — грустно произнес он.

— Вышел подышать.— Ш вздернул уголки губ. — На крышу. Замок там абсолютно элементарный. 

— На крышу? — глупо переспросил Джон. Выход туда действительно был, но запирался надежно, да никто из пациентов не знал даже, где искать нужную дверь. Впрочем, Ш не был обычным пациентом. — Ты был на крыше?

— Я именно это только что и сказал, — раздраженно подтвердил Ш. 

Санитары рассказали полиции, что ночью услышали дикий крик, несущийся из коридора второго этажа. Они бросились туда и спустя какое-то время обнаружили, что дверь в комнату Ш открыта. Сам он стоял над телом Хьюи, задумчиво его разглядывая. Санитары немедленно увели Ш и заперли в карцере, а потом вызвали полицию и позвонили Саре, вот и вся история. 

— Значит, ты отпер дверь своей комнаты, прогулялся до крыши, немного подышал, вернулся и увидел мертвеца у себя на полу? — подытожил Джон странным голосом. Ш скосил на него глаза.

— Верно.

— Ясно.— Джон кивнул. — Да. Хорошо.

— Вполне очевидно, что убийца все еще здесь, неподалеку. Он не станет себя выдавать, просто тихо исчезнет, когда все успокоится, — добавил Ш. — Ужасный переполох всю ночь — видимо, из-за вашего отношения к смерти. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что оказался в большой беде?

Тот равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Через одиннадцать дней я возвращаюсь домой.

Джон покачал головой. 

— Я говорил кое с кем, выяснял про твою звезду… — Джон облизнул губы. — И знаешь, я выяснил… — Ш выжидающе глядел, в полумраке сверкая глазами. — Нет, ничего. 

Джон пошел к двери, но на пороге обернулся.

— Ты мог бы вычислить убийцу, используя свой гениальный ум и… и прочее? 

Приподняв голову, Ш удивленно уставился на него.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, — терпеливо повторил Джон, — можешь ли ты узнать, кто убил Хьюи? Раз это был не ты. 

— Я… — Ш прокашлялся. — Хм. Я мог бы попытаться.

— Хорошо, — Джон кивнул. — Тогда попытайся.

 

***

 

— Это безумие, — заявила Сара. — Ты не в себе. Я ошиблась, не стоило давать тебе этого пациента. Думала помочь тебе, Джон, но только навредила.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — раздраженно откликнулся Джон. — Мне только нужно, чтобы ты на секунду допустила, что Ш невиновен.

— Так же, как ты допустил, что он инопланетянин? Я слышала про вашу сделку. 

— Это один из методов. Я доверяю ему, а он доверяет мне.

— И что случается, когда ты доверяешь человеку с его списком диагнозов? — Сара скрестила руки на груди. Ее халат был испачкан кровью, а волосы кое-как собраны в пучок, выбившиеся прядки обрамляли лицо. Такая — уставшая, гневная — она выглядела очень красивой. Возможно, что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Джона, потому что Сара вдруг сменила тактику. Она буквально заставила себя успокоиться, заговорила тише. — Помнишь Лесника? Того пациента, который убил жену и детей, а потом предпочел вытеснить это, придумав себе абсолютно новую личность? Я начинаю думать, что это наш случай. Скорее поверю, что Ш совершил нечто настолько ужасное, что был вынужден забыть об этом, нежели что он жертва. 

— В нем нет агрессии, — покачал головой Джон.

— Социопаты не агрессивны. Они просто не способны различить, что «хорошо», а что «плохо».

— Существует презумпция невиновности. Все это — только гипотезы.

— Его видели наши сотрудники, Джон. Он разглядывал мертвое тело с таким любопытством, словно получил в подарок игрушку. 

— Но у него явный прогресс! — воскликнул Джон в отчаянии. — Ш сотрудничал. Начал есть, рассказывал о себе, стал общаться с другими пациентами…

— И чем это кончилось. — Сара взяла Джона за плечо, заглянула ему в глаза. — Прости, мне жаль, что так случилось. Теперь отправляйся домой. Тебе нужно выспаться, серьезно, Джон. Не стоило приезжать сегодня, и завтра я даю тебе выходной. 

— Я не…

— Это приказ.

Джон опустил голову, криво ухмыляясь. Давно он не слышал приказов.

— Что будет с Ш? 

— Он отправится в Эйсид-хаус в ближайшее время. Там используют радикальные методы, но как знать, может, именно это ему поможет.

 

***

 

В три ночи Джон получил первую смс:

«Нужна помощь. Приезжай, если удобно».

Вторая пришла следом:

«Если неудобно, все равно приезжай».

Джон был готов к этому. В какой-то мере даже ждал подобного. Он не ложился спать; одеться и вызвать такси было делом пары минут. Телефон снова загудел: адрес, который прислал Ш, даже близко не напоминал адрес клиники Бродсли. 

— Поверить не могу! — выпалил он первым делом, выбираясь из машины. — Как тебе это удалось?

Ш стоял на обочине, поджидая его с самым равнодушным видом. Одет был одет в больничную пижаму, на запястье болтался больничный браслет. Они были в Лондоне, на одной из тихих спальных улочек.

— Ты чертов Гудини, — воскликнул Джон, оглядывая Ш с ног до головы. Выбраться из карцера, выбраться из клиники и оказаться за тысячу миль от нее… Джона осенило, что Ш мог с подобным успехом сбежать и ни один полицейский, ни один доктор не сможет его найти.

Эйсид-хаус показался смешной угрозой.

— Спасибо, что позвал меня, — сказал Джон. Ш пожал плечами, поднимая воротничок пижамной рубашки.

— Я обещал.

— Что мы делаем в этом районе?

— Здесь живет дядя Хьюи. Мы нанесем ему визит, — сообщил Ш, направляясь вниз по туманной улице. Джон поспешил следом. — Недавно был день посещений, и дядюшка приходил проверить состояние племянника, как обычно. Хьюи показал явные улучшения, большая оплошность с его стороны, потому что он не должен был идти на поправку.— Ш говорил быстро, выдыхая облачка пара изо рта. Морозный утренний воздух жег щеки. Голос Ш, его манера речи, даже выражение лица — все изменилось. Взгляд стал острее, более хищным, перед Джоном вдруг показался другой человек. — Судя по всему, именно дядя сообщил о тревожных симптомах племянника, когда тот вдруг начал везде видеть угрозу. Он щедро спонсирует клинику и каждый месяц навещает племянника, но это всегда короткие визиты. Ничего личного, никаких сантиментов, просто он должен быть в курсе всего, что происходит с Хьюи. В прошлую встречу Хьюи вел себя не как обычно. Он мог разумно, связно разговаривать, и он сказал что-то лишнее. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь? Тебя там даже не было.— Джон едва поспевал за стремительными шагами. Ш обернулся через плечо, сверкнув глазами.

— Мне не нужно видеть своими глазами, чтобы сделать выводы. Всегда есть улики, всегда есть подсказки — они повсюду, если ты способен их замечать.

Резко свернув, Ш взбежал по ступенькам крыльца. Джон и опомниться не успел, как он уже звонил в чью-то дверь.

А дальше — дальше все происходило как в каком-то водевиле или радиоспектакле, где диалоги гремят пулеметной очередью; вся ночь пролетела, будто в быстрой перемотке, и одно событие сменялось другим. Вот Ш вломился в дом пожилого господина, который едва мог сообразить, что происходит. У Ш в пижаме тот еще видок, как у лунатика, но в руках полицейское удостоверение («Ты действительно стащил удостоверение у инспектора Грегсона?» — «Ему стоит быть внимательней».) Ш сыпал вопросами, почти нападал, и этот толстяк, дядюшка Хьюи, сначала был возмущен вторжением, но с каждой минутой все больше и больше съеживался. Он велел Ш и Джону выметаться, но к тому времени Ш увидел все, что хотел. Как только они оказались за порогом и дверь за ними захлопнулась, Ш обежал дом.

— Подсади! — потребовал он, карабкаясь по водосточной трубе. Джон полез за ним вопреки голосу разума. Едва не сорвался вниз, на прутья ограды, но Ш схватил его за руку и втащил в распахнутое окно. Они крались по чужому дому, стараясь не скрипнуть половицей, они вломились в чужой дом, силы небесные… Ш прижимался щекой к стене в коридоре, прощупывал ее с самым невменяемым видом, его волосы топорщились во все стороны, а на лице застыло выражение восторга.

— Преступления с тайниками — мои любимые, — пояснил он шепотом. — Теперь надо спрятаться в кабинете, скоро он придет за бумагами. Я предпочел бы отыскать тайник сам, но куда полезней поймать преступника с поличным.

Они нашли просторный кабинет, богато обставленный, с напольными золотыми часами и комодом из красного дерева. Укрылись за тяжелой гардиной, как дети, играющие в прятки. И верно — не прошло минуты, как в кабинет ворвался дядюшка. В ту секунду, как прозвучал глухой щелчок, Ш выскочил из своего укрытия, издав триумфальный вопль.

— Акции предприятия. Разумеется, вы решили направить их своему компаньону как можно скорее, теперь, когда ваш племянник мертв и вы — единственный владелец доходного дела. Куда проще было избавиться от него, когда он был еще подростком — но ему удалось выжить, правда, бедняга слегка тронулся умом, что было вам только на руку. Он был признан недееспособным, и все его имущество было передано вам как единственному живому родственнику. А теперь, когда вы окажетесь за решеткой — как знать, может, все пустят с аукциона куда-нибудь на благотворительность, в ту же клинику Бродсли, чем не счастливый финал для истории?

Ш был блистателен, и его монолог — в котором он логично и красочно описал преступный замысел дядюшки — был бы блистателен тоже, если бы только Ш успел его закончить. К сожалению, преступник не намеревался стоять и выслушивать обвинения. Джону пришлось ввязаться в безобразную и постыдную потасовку с престарелым и очень грузным мужчиной, но иначе Ш бы огрели по голове щипцами для камина. 

К рассвету они сидели в прокуренном баре на окраине города. Ш прижимал ко лбу холодный стакан с пивом, Джон взбудоражено постукивал пальцами по столу, поджидая завтрак. Музыкальный автомат бодро хрипел каким-то кантри, бекон шкворчал на сковородке, пустые столики были засыпаны шелухой от орехов. 

— Это было потрясающе! Фантастика. Абсолютно безумно, но… потрясающе, — сказал Джон с широкой ухмылкой. Ш ответил похожей ухмылкой. Выглядел он польщенным. — Но как дядя Хьюи смог добраться до племянника, если в клинику после дня посещений он не возвращался?

Хотя полиция и увезла разъяренного дядюшку, победа была лишь частичной — он, разумеется, потребовал адвоката в ту же секунду, как увидел людей в форме. О том, чтобы признаваться в преступлении или выдавать сообщников, речи не шло. Ш, казалось, был доволен таким раскладом.

— Он действовал чужими руками, очевидно. Я знал, кто это сделал, с самой первой минуты, как увидел беднягу в моей комнате, но что толку от имени, когда нет мотива? Теперь я смогу закрыть дело, осталось лишь разложить все по полочкам для полиции. Будет здорово, если ты позовешь в клинику инспектора Грегсона— заодно я смогу отдать ему это.— Ш показал Джону удостоверение. — Ох, давно у меня не было хорошей загадки.

Джон отметил эти слова, запомнил их, чтобы обдумать в дальнейшем.

— Нам скоро возвращаться в клинику. Я хочу, чтобы ты поел как следует.— Джон заметил, что официантка выставляет на поднос тарелки. — Есть какие-то особые пожелания?

Ш жадно взглянул на соседний столик, где стояла переполненная пепельница.

— Хорошо, я куплю тебе сигареты.— Джон поднялся из-за стола. — Никуда не уходи, ладно?

Пока Джон расплачивался у стойки, в бар ввалились трое мужчин в рабочей одежде. Похоже, они закончили ночную смену где-то неподалеку — строители или заводские рабочие, они принялись шумно переговариваться, заглушив пение музыкального автомата. Джон поглядывал за ними краем глаза, беспокоясь, что Ш может привлечь лишнее внимание — все-таки вид у него был довольно странный, а в подобных местах все странное может привести к конфликту. Но рабочие не обращали внимания на Ш, обосновавшись за дальним столиком, а Ш сидел смирно. Джон решил, что может отлучиться в туалет. Вернувшись, он подхватил со стойки поднос. 

— Нельзя ли купить у вас сигареты?

Двое мужчин сидели за своим столиком, а третий вытащил дротики из продырявленной мишени дартса. Глухие удары о мишень были почти неразличимы за общим гомоном.

— Крепкие, с фильтром? Могу угостить самокруткой, — ухмыльнулась официантка, поправляя лямку бюстгальтера, показавшуюся в широком вырезе платья. — Ого, а ваш друг хорош.

Джон облокотился о стойку, наблюдая, как Ш присоединился к игре. Его рука вяло и будто бы неохотно посылала дротик за дротиком ровно в цель, в самое сердце мишени. Рабочие с любопытством наблюдали за этим, выкрикивая что-то одобрительное. Джон понадеялся, что они играют не на деньги. 

— Отойди подальше, — взревел один из них и заставил Ш сделать несколько шагов назад. Вытащив все дротики из мишени, вручил их Ш, и снова — один за другим — они отправились прямо в цель. Джон подхватил поднос, музыка вроде как стала громче, Ш размахнулся и засадил дротик глубоко в мишень, и еще один — со всей силы, и еще — так резко взмахнув рукой, что чуть не вывихнул плечо, и…

— Эй.— Джон мягко тронул Ш за локоть, и Ш отшатнулся в сторону. Лицо его было белым как мел. — Все, достаточно. Хватит.

Джон увел его к столику, усадил, вручил в руку зажженную сигарету. Огонек мелко дрожал, вспыхивая то ярче, то глуше, а потом вдруг угас. Ш слепо уставился в столешницу, держа руки перед собой, баюкая в ладонях погасшую сигарету, будто мертвого птенца. 

— Три мишени, — пробормотал он хрипло. — Три пули, три мишени. Ход пьесы ничто не прервет.

— Что ты сказал?

Ш вскинул взгляд, абсолютно прозрачный, и уставился куда-то сквозь Джона, далеко, так далеко, что сложно было представить.

— Думаю, мне пора это закончить. 

 

***

 

Больших трудов стоило убедить Сару пригласить полицейских и устроить все так, как хотел Ш. Но когда Джон сообщил, что они с Ш вычислили убийцу, и повторил те логические доводы, которые накануне ему разъяснил Ш, выбора у нее не осталось. Все, кого Ш хотел видеть, собрались в комнате отдыха, чтобы стать свидетелями грандиозного представления.

Когда полисмены вывели преступника из здания, Грегсон раздраженно прокомментировал:

— Я как будто побывал в чертовом шоу. Треклятый сериал «Пуаро».— Возможно, его задела пропажа удостоверения. 

Джон до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что услышал, как и другие собравшиеся в комнате. Стоя у окна, Сара следила за тем, как полисмены сажают Мэри в машину.

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло, — тихо проговорил Джон, а Ш согласно хмыкнул:

— Разумеется.

Она получала деньги, чтобы приглядывать за Хьюи. Не самая сложная задача за скромный гонорар, но дядя Хьюи хорошо раскошелился, чтобы Мэри вывела из строя камеры наблюдения, а потом и самого Хьюи— мощным ударом по голове. Ш предположил, что она использовала разводной ключ, хранящийся в подсобке. Мэри не подумала, что именно в ту ночь Хьюи покинет свою комнату — он знал, что находится в опасности, и пришел к Ш, чтобы просить о помощи.

— Он хотел, чтобы я его с собой взял, — пояснил Ш ровно. — Мы немного разминулись.

Мэри воспользовалась этим случаем. Ударив Хьюи, она выскользнула из палаты, спрятала ключ в горшке с цветком и вернулась вместе с другими санитарами, словно бы обеспокоенная шумом. 

Глядя на нее, маленькую и спокойную, Джон бы ни за что не поверил в рассказ Ш. Куда проще представить его сумасшедшим, чем Мэри — виновной. Но когда Ш заговорил о ее прошлом, Мэри сама во всем созналась.

— Разве это не изумительно? — азартно спросил Джон у Сары, когда все закончилось.

— Полная катастрофа.— Она покачала головой. — Но я рада, что вы развлекаетесь.

 

***

 

Ш не прекращал упоминать, что вскоре отбывает с этой планеты. Чем ближе был конец его испытательного срока в Бродсли, тем чаще он говорил о «возвращении». Другие пациенты тоже заболели этой идеей. После недолгого пребывания Ш в карцере он стал еще более популярным, если это вообще возможно. Теперь он всюду был окружен небольшой свитой, со всех сторон на него сыпались просьбы и жалобы, словно бы одним волевым усилием Ш мог решить любые проблемы. Он выглядел изможденным от всего этого внимания. Однажды Джон видел, как Ш прятался в шкафу в процедурном кабинете. 

Когда Джон пытался снова поговорить с Ш о его прошлом, о его доме и прочем, Ш ограничивался короткими фразами. «Я слишком устал, доктор. Земная атмосфера не для меня», — заметил он. В порыве отчаяния Джон предложил Ш сеанс гипноза, хотя это уже испробовали в предыдущей клинике. Как и в тот раз, результатов особых Джон не получил. Ш очень плохо поддавался гипнозу. Когда удалось ввести его в неглубокий транс, он все равно продолжал стоять на своем.

— Как тебя зовут?

— В вашем языке нет таких звуков, так что я использую букву Ш.

— Откуда ты родом?

— Со звезды под названием 221.

— Как именно ты собираешься вернуться туда?

— Я упаду на нее. Так же, как упал на землю. 

— Разве не логичней использовать слово «полет»?

— Падение — все равно что полет, только конечная цель ближе.

Джон велел санитарам приглядывать за Ш особенно тщательно. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не допускать на крышу. Он также настоял, чтобы на двери сменили замок. 

— Кем ты был до того, как стал инопланетянином?

— Я всегда был собой.

— Кем был тот человек, чье тело ты занял?

— Глупцом. Он был глупцом и прохвостом.

— Что он сделал? Что он натворил?

— Он ошибся.

— Ошибся в чем?

— Он ошибся и проиграл. 

Джон изо всех сил пытался установить личность Ш. Он задавал вопросы про имя и профессию, родной город и прочее, но на все Ш отвечал: «Я это удалил». 

После гипноза Ш, видя разочарование на лице Джона, сказал:

— Почему ты так отчаянно сопротивляешься? Почему ты не можешь поверить в самый очевидный из ответов? Тебе стало бы гораздо лучше, если бы ты согласился, что я не человек.

— Ты помнишь вторую часть уговора? — спросил Джон. Ш прищурил глаза, сидя в кресле напротив. 

— Да.

— Если я стараюсь принять мысль, что ты инопланетянин, то ты согласен представить — хотя бы на короткое время — и принять мою версию событий.

— В которой я — человек, страдающий расстройством психики. 

— Мне не по зубам эта загадка, а вот ты мог бы ее разгадать. Помоги мне, Ш, дай подсказку. Как бы ты действовал, будь на моем месте?

— О, это хитро, — улыбнулся Ш.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя переиграть. — Джон глядел на мужчину перед собой, пытаясь найти верные слова. — Я твой друг.

Ш покачал головой.

— У меня нет…

— Есть один, — перебил Джон. — Хочешь ты этого или нет.

Ш долго молчал, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам кресла. Он настукивал какую-то мелодию, определенный ритм. Затем вдруг закрыл глаза. Казалось, он долго собирается с духом, прежде чем заговорить.

— Завтра днем я отправляюсь. Я хотел бы… если ты захочешь, Джон, я возьму тебя с собой.

Джон улыбнулся, опустив голову.

— Спасибо. 

— Подумай над этим, — бросил Ш, поднимаясь на ноги, и поспешил уйти, хотя сеанс еще не был закончен.

 

***

 

Джон потратил много времени на поиски в интернете, но у него не было опорной точки для поиска. Человек, пропавший без вести три года назад — сколько угодно. Возможно, ученый, а может, музыкант, с феноменальной памятью и интеллектом. Курильщик. Всего этого было недостаточно. 

Но Ш все-таки дал подсказку. Все это время он подсказывал, предвещая свое отбытие. Была четкая дата, выбранная не случайно. Всегда есть что-то, крохотные детали, указывающие на истину, шепот интуиции. Символы и скрытый смысл — для людей с расстройством психики это имеет значение, и Джон ни на секунду не сомневался, что дата выбрана не случайно. Сантименты, как бы Ш ни отрицал.

Он искал события, произошедшие в этих числах три года назад.

Это заняло какое-то время, но с рассветом Джон напал на след. Устало откинувшись на спинку стула, Джон уставился в окошко. Солнце медленно поднималось в серое небо, заливая утренним светом пустую холостяцкую квартиру. Джон потер воспаленные веки, щурясь от бьющих в лицо лучей.

 

***

 

Джон медленно вышел из дома, постоял на пороге.

— Простите, что не смогла вам помочь как следует, — сказала ему вслед старая леди. — Я мало что знаю о той истории.

— Вы рассказали достаточно, — ответил Джон. Он кивнул хозяйке дома, и дверь захлопнулась. Джон протянул руку и прикоснулся к тусклым латунным цифрам: 221В.

Спустившись с крыльца, Джон постоял на обочине. Ни одного кэба поблизости видно не было, а идти Джон не хотел — нога разболелась. Он поднял воротник куртки, чтобы ветер не задувал. 

— Погодка дрянь, да? — сказал бородатый бродяга, сидящий неподалеку на тротуаре. Джон не ответил, глядя на дорогу. Он ничего не видел перед собой.

Раньше этим домом владела милейшая Марта Хадсон — «милейшая», так отозвалась о ней старая подруга и соседка миссис Тернер. После смерти дом достался ей, как второй указанной в завещании. Первым был указан Шерлок, да только он исчез в день смерти миссис Хадсон. 

Он снимал комнату наверху.

Шерлок занимался тем, что сам он называл «консультациями». Консультирующий детектив. Позже газетчики использовали другие слова: «детектив-фальшивка». Поддельный гений, хитроумный манипулятор. 

— Я мало что о нем знала, но Марта души в мальчике не чаяла. Хотя судя по рассказам, он был тот еще сосед. Вечно палил в стену и держал в холодильнике всякие ужасные вещи, знаете — человеческие органы. А еще этот ужасный череп…

Шерлок был довольно популярен в Лондоне какое-то время, и уж конечно, из его скандального провала раздули сенсацию. Шерлок похитил детей, чтобы инсценировать расследование, и совершил промах: девочка опознала его. Вскоре дал показания актер, которого Шерлок нанял сыграть главного антагониста.«В каждой сказке должен быть злодей», под таким заголовком вышло интервью Ричарда Брука (посмертное). В ночь, когда Шерлок пропал, Ричарда обнаружили мертвым на крыше Бартса. 

В ту же ночь был убит инспектор Лестрейд, который долгие годы привлекал Шерлока к расследованиям Скотленд-Ярда, миссис Хадсон, давшая Шерлоку приют, и его старший брат, Майкрофт Холмс, занимавший незначительную должность в правительстве.

Шерлок исчез, и о нем больше никто не слышал.

— Я вот что скажу, — проскрипел бродяга, натягивая на лоб капюшон грязной кофты. — О нем болтали много, но он не фальшивка. Я его знал, мы все знали — мы были его глаза и уши, а он не скупился. 

— Вы говорите о Шерлоке Холмсе? — обернулся Джон.

— Я вот что скажу, — упрямо повторил бродяга, — он был хороший человек. Только совсем один. И когда травля вся началась — кто бы такое выдержал? Мы все это видели, глаза и уши.

Кэб остановился у обочины, и Джон забрался в машину, прячась от пронизывающего ветра.

 

***

 

— Мы можем поговорить?

Ш сидел в холле, окруженный всеми пациентами, что могли самостоятельно передвигаться и не были заперты в палатах. Они цеплялись за него, гомонили, и хотя до крайностей дело не доходило под бдительным присмотром санитаров, казалось, Ш вот-вот разорвут на кусочки.

— Прямо сейчас, Джон? — Ш недовольно свел брови к переносице. — Я собираю послания, которые доставлю на свою звезду. 

— Это не займет много времени, — твердо сказал Джон, и Ш неохотно подчинился, высвободившись из хватки многих пальцев, что держались за его штанины и подол пижамы. 

Они прошли в кабинет Джона. Прежде им больше нравилось разговаривать в спальне Ш, где обстановка была менее формальной, но после смерти Хьюи они встречались именно здесь. Джон включил диктофон в самый последний раз. Ш сел в кресло, соединив кончики пальцев и внимательно уставившись на Джона.

— Я ездил в Лондон сегодня днем.

— Отвратный город, мне не понравился, — откликнулся Ш бесстрастно. — Кругом грязь и преступность. 

— Еще я отыскал твой сайт — «Наука дедукции». Никогда не интересовался пеплом, но ты досконально подошел к вопросу. 

— Не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, — пожал плечами Ш. 

— В тот день на крыше Бартса вы были вдвоем — ты и Ричард Брук, верно?

— Это был не я. Тот, о ком ты говоришь, погиб, и я занял его место, — терпеливо, как глупому ребенку, разъяснил Ш. Джон наклонился вперед, заглядывая ему в глаза, широко открытые. Зрачки были совсем крохотные, с булавочную головку.

— Ты сказал тогда в баре — три мишени, три пули. Речь шла о твоих близких, верно? О людях, которых ты любил. В один момент ты потерял всех. Тогда ты решил начать все с чистого листа, верно, Шерлок?

Ш отшатнулся, потрясенный. Он часто дышал, приоткрыв рот, словно оглушенный звучанием собственного имени. Произнесенное вслух, оно подействовало будто заклинание, и на короткий миг Джону показалось, что этого будет достаточно.

Но затем Ш вдруг рассмеялся.

— А ты неплохо поработал, доктор. Потрудился над этой головоломкой. Не самая светлая голова, но зато отличный проводник света. 

— Ты признаешь, что я прав?

— Нет, — легко сказал Ш. — Конечно же, нет. Ты говоришь глупости с умным видом.

— Так поступают все врачи, — ухмыльнулся Джон, и Ш слегка расслабился. — Ты обещал мне, что попробуешь — у нас был уговор. Сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— У меня мало времени. Скоро я отправляюсь, а я еще не все закончил здесь.

— Пожалуйста, одна вещь, еще одно маленькое одолжение. 

Ш недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул.

— Я знаю, что он остался там, где-то глубоко внутри, — сказал Джон. — Даже если сейчас ты не позволяешь ему вернуться — и я уверен, что на это у тебя есть причины,— позволь мне поговорить с ним, хоть ненадолго. Выпусти его. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — напряженным голосом произнес Ш. — Шерлок Холмс мертв. Он убил себя. А я занял его место, точка. 

— Я не верю, — покачал головой Джон. — Зачем ему убивать себя?

— Таковы правила игры. Он должен был спрыгнуть с крыши.

— Только на минуту, Шерлок. Считай это экспериментом.— Джон подошел к Ш, присел перед его креслом на корточки, заглядывая в лицо. Легко касаясь его колена, Джон попросил: — Ради меня, пожалуйста.

— Ты упрямец, — прозвучало это довольно беспомощно. Ш сгорбился в кресле, закрыв глаза. — Я…

В этот момент дверь распахнулась.

— Доктор Уотсон, пожалуйста! Вы срочно нужны на первом этаже, — закричала медсестра, одна из новеньких. Джон разгневанно повернулся к ней, собираясь выставить прочь, но увидел, что вся ее форма забрызгана кровью. Джон вскочил на ноги, словно внутри в нем распрямилась какая-то пружина, все его тело стало легким, а в голове раздалось шипение.

— Что случилось? — резко спросил он.

— Роберта ранила себя! Она истекает кровью… — услышал Джон уже на пути к лестнице. 

Роберта дрожала под его руками, тихо всхлипывая. Кровь была всюду, залила ковер, ее одежду, моментально окрасила руки Джона. Рваная рана на горле была огромной, но Джону приходилось видеть случаи и похуже, в чем он ласково уверил Роберту, крепко зажимая рану и останавливая кровь. Санитары пытались отвести пациентов в палаты, но кругом стоял полнейший хаос, крики ужаса, истерический смех и слезы. «Это нечестно! Нечестно! — повторял в ярости один из пациентов. — Она сделала это, чтобы Ш забрал ее с собой, так нечестно!» Наконец рядом появился Майк Стэмфорд, запыхавшийся, с красным лицом. Он начал ассистировать Джону. Джон ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг, его движения стали механическими, как у робота, тело действовало самостоятельно, слух улавливал отрывистые команды, которые Джон сам произносил. Он остановился, только когда опасность миновала. Устало уронив руки, он велел отнести Роберту в палату.

— Лучше бы он улетел наконец, — растерянно произнес Майк, глядя на огромное кровавое пятно, расплывшееся на ковре.

Джон был оглушен этими словами. Он вспомнил, что оставил Шерлока совсем одного. Предчувствие беды стало почти невыносимым. Вскочив на ноги, Джон бросился прочь. Он спешил на крышу, даже не сомневаясь, что Шерлок уже там — это было самым логичным, самым естественным окончанием истории.

Замок был вскрыт, дверь распахнута настежь. Шерлок стоял на самом краю, глядя в мутное серое небо. Полы больничного халата за его спиной колыхались, поднятые ветром. 

— Не двигайся с места, — велел Джон. Шерлок легко развернулся, замерев спиной к пропасти. Он слегка пошатнулся на краю, и Джон похолодел. — Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей…

— Ты все еще можешь отправиться со мной, — сказал Шерлок. — Я не самый лучший попутчик, сам понимаешь. Играю на скрипке, могу молчать сутками.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Разве он был не чудовищем? Убил всех этих людей. Даже милейшую миссис Хадсон. Обвел всех вокруг пальца, в то время как был всего лишь ФАЛЬШИВКОЙ.— Шерлок театрально взмахнул руками.

— Ты сказал, что должен был спрыгнуть с крыши. Сказал, таковы правила. Тебя шантажировали, верно? В ту ночь погибло три человека, все трое — близкие друзья.

— У него нет…

— Ты сказал, у тебя сердце было выжжено. 

— И сердца тоже нет.— Шерлок засмеялся. — Согласно достоверным источникам.

— Ты должен был защитить себя. Спасти себя от безумия. И выбрал такой способ. — Джон облизнул губы. — Ты не хотел умирать, и в этом нет ничего стыдного. Это не преступление, Шерлок, и не твоя вина. Это нормально.

— А ты ведь знаешь о нормальности все, Джон.— Шерлок склонил голову к плечу. Его волосы взметнулись на ветру. — И проделал большую работу. Придумал всю эту историю, сделал выводы, не зная деталей. Глупый маленький доктор, представляешь меня отверженным героем, не так ли? О, я вижу. Читаю по твоему лицу. 

— А ты считаешь себя чудовищем.

— Уж точно не на стороне ангелов.

— Я и не думал, что ты ангел.— Джон прямо посмотрел на Шерлока. — Или что ты герой, или инопланетянин, или фальшивка, или кто угодно еще. Я знаю, кто ты, Шерлок, я прекрасно это знаю безо всяких подсказок.

— Вот как… — Шерлок спрятал руки в карманах халата. Облако за его спиной сдвинулось, и показался край солнца, ослепительно-белый, выжигающий свет, словно фары несущейся на них машины. Из-за этого света больше невозможно было различить выражение лица Шерлока, только темный силуэт на свету. — И кто же я? — негромко спросил Шерлок, а ветер донес до Джона его слова.

— Ты самый умный, самый интересный, самый лучший человек из всех, кого я встречал, — просто ответил Джон.

Целую минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Затем Джон медленно подошел к краю, протянул Шерлоку руку, и тот за нее схватился. Они вместе спустились вниз, вниз по лестнице, вдоль по длинному коридору, второму, третьему, не останавливаясь и не разнимая рук.

 

***

 

Джон понимал, что это неизбежно — теперь, когда Шерлок вернулся, когда прорыв был виден невооруженным взглядом, а кризис миновал. Закончился срок пребывания Ш в Бродсли, и по понятным причинам он был переведен в Лондонский институт психиатрии для окончательного излечения.

Джон получил распоряжение собрать всю необходимую информацию о лечении, диктофонные расшифровки их бесед и личный диагноз, подготовить отчет и направить его новому лечащему врачу Ш. 

Это оказалось сложной задачей, и чем дольше Джон сидел над отчетом, тем сильнее дрожала его рука. В голове бесконечно прокручивались реплики Ш, его голос и цвет его странных, нечеловеческих глаз. Даже дома Джон не мог отрешиться от всего этого, ему приснился сон. Во сне Ш оказался в комнате Джона, в его уродливой меблированной каморке, сел на край постели и огляделся.

— Я должен был проведать тебя раньше, — сказал Ш без особого сожаления. — Жилище многое говорит о личности. Ты ведь был у него дома, на Бейкер-стрит? Поразительно, верно? Я думаю, вы бы с ним поладили. В это сложно поверить, но именно ты смог бы.

Во сне Ш казался другим, сияющим. Его руки и ноги вытянулись, его лицо было создано из острых углов, скулы проступали под кожей так сильно, что лицо походило на череп. Теперь Джон мог видеть своими глазами и поражался, как не замечал этого раньше. Ш не был человеком, вовсе нет, уже нет. 

— Мне пора идти, из-за тебя я пропустил нужный момент, теперь придется падать вслепую, без точных расчетов.— Ш не укорял, просто констатировал. — Рад был познакомиться, доктор. И он… тоже был бы рад. 

Джон хотел разлепить губы, чтобы попросить: «Не уходи», но во сне не смог произнести ни слова. Ш склонился над ним, чтобы коснуться губами его лба.

Теперь Джон сидел в своем кабинете, глядя в окошко. Бумаги лежали перед ним, блокнот с рассыпавшимися листами, отсканированные фотографии и тестовые бланки, исчерканные острым почерком Ш. 

За окном поднялся страшный ветер, и Джон глядел, как он гнет ветки деревьев. Восточный ветер всегда самый сильный, самый порывистый. В такие дни, как этот, у больных случаются приступы. 

Джон получил известия, что Ш исчез из автомобиля по пути в Лондон. По словам водителя, на секунду салон машины залил яркий свет и в воздухе словно было электричество — по крайней мере, слышался сухой треск, как от разрядов — а в следующий момент Ш след простыл. Неясно, насколько можно доверять этим показаниям, ведь у водителя, как выяснилось позже, были дурные пристрастия — в частности, он употреблял легкие наркотики. А Ш с его талантами вполне мог провернуть какой-нибудь хитроумный фокус. 

Джон до последнего цеплялся за доводы рассудка, разглядывая схему звездного неба, нарисованную Ш. Где он теперь, этот несуществующий человек с несуществующей звезды?

Джон встряхнул ручку, чтобы дописать отчет.

_«По истечении испытательного срока пациент Ш покинул клинику. Как его лечащий врач, я хочу сделать следующее заявление»._

Телефон в его кармане завибрировал. «Предложение все еще в силе»,— прочитал Джон. 

Ш обнаружили тремя милями южнее от Лондона. Водитель, которому поручили доставить Ш в институт, колесил битый час, прежде чем отыскал сбежавшего пациента. Похоже, Ш просто шел вдоль дороги, не останавливаясь, пока не упал. Зрачки его не реагировали на свет, рот был безвольно приоткрыт, все тело было вялым и безвольным, словно сброшенная оболочка. Состояние кататонии, как известно, может длиться пару часов, а может и годы — в случае с Ш ничего предсказать было невозможно. Его все-таки доставили в Лондон для полного обследования. Никто не мог предположить, что стало результатом внезапного ухудшения. 

Телефон завибрировал снова.

«Может быть опасно», — гласило сообщение от неизвестного номера.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и вывел последнюю строчку. Он надавил на бумагу слишком сильно, так, что с обратной стороны страницы появились выпуклости, зеркально отражающие написанное. Джон провел по ним кончиком пальца, прежде чем встать из-за стола.

Он оставил тетрадь открытой, как и окно. Последние лучи солнца наполнили комнату золотым светом, шелестом откликнулись кроны деревьев на внезапный порыв ветра. Джон расправил плечи и вышел из кабинета, чеканя шаг, словно вместо халата на нем была военная форма.

Когда он ушел, ветер смахнул ручку со стола и перевернул страницу.

_«Я верю Шерлоку Холмсу, — вот что он написал. — И мне пора в путь». ___


End file.
